Yugi's Girl
by KeikoKyoto
Summary: [COMPLETED] Yami was secretly dating Anzu, the girl Yugi loves, so Yugi decided to look for a new girl but he never expected to find her in the middle of the road! [YY&A,Y&OCC Plus OOC Characters]
1. Yugi's New Friend

**Disclaimer-I don't own YU-GI-OH!

* * *

**

Chapter 1- Yami's secretcy and Yugi's Friend.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he watched Yami put on his coat and head out the door to Anzu's house. It was the fifth time this week and Yugi wanted to know what was going on. So today he was going to follow him. After about five minutes of walking, Yami and Yugi who was behind a bushhiding reached Anzu's house. Yugi ran to the window and watched Yami and Anzu kiss passoninatly. Yugi was totally in shock. His best friend and the girl of his dreams were making out! Yami opened one eye and saw his best friend and the hurt look on his face. "Yugi!"Yami and Anzu cried at the same time. "Y-you guys..are going out..arn't you!"Yugi yelled, turning away from the window and took off running, trying to stop crying. "Yugi..."Yami said softly. There was no way Yugi would forgive him this time. Yami merely shrugged and went back to making out with his girlfriend. Yugi kept running and crying. _I can't believe this! He knew I was in love with her! He knew! So why did he? And they didn't bother telling me!_ Suddenly, Yugi tripped over something. Or should we say someone..."What the------Its a person! Somebody tied up a personand left them in the middle of the road!"Yugi shouted. He peered down at the person and pulled back the hood that covered the face. It was a girl. With long brown hair and creamy skin. Yugi wished she was a awake so he could see what color her eyes were. He poked the girl repeatdly in the head, trying to wake her up. The girl's eyes flew open and she stared up in shock at the very shocked boy leaning over her with his tri-colored hair. "W-where am I?"She asked. Yugi didn't answer. He just stared into her dark green eyes. "Excuse me, but can you let me go?"The girl asked timidly, afraid of what Yugi might do to her. "Oh! Sure, sorry bout that!"Yugi said hastily standing up and pulling the girl to her feet. "what are you doing out here anyways?"Yugi asked. The girl didn't answer. She just raised a hand touched Yugi's face. "You've been crying. Did someone hurt you?"She asked, pulling out a piece of cloth and wiping Yugi's face with it. "It was nothing, just something my bestfriend did. Anyways, my name's Yugi, what's yours?"He said. "Oh, I'm Kyree."replied Kyree. "Well, Kyree, it was nice to meet you. "Yugi said happily. _Grumble Grumble_"Oops.."said Yugi and Kyree at the same time. "guess I'm hungry"they said in perfect union. They looked at each other and laughed. "C'mon down to my place for a bite to eat!"Yugi said. Kyree knodded. "Well then follow me!" Yugi started walking briskly down the sidewalk, making Kyree have to jog a bit to catch up. Soon Yugi felt a tug at his arm and noticed that Kyree had grabbed a hold of his hand. "I don't want to get lost!"She said happily. Quick note; Kyree, same age, same school, same class, same height as Yugi. Her name is pronouced exactly the way it looks. 10 minutes later they reached Yugi's house. "Come on."Yugi said. When they entered the house, they were attacked by a very angry Grandpa. "Yugi! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! Yami said he saw you run off and we haven't seen you in an hour!"Grandpa shouted. I don't know his real name so I'm just going to call him this "Well...I...you..see...um.."Yugi stammred. Grandpa was just about to speack but Kyree went into a huge coughing fit. "Well! What have we got there?"Grandpa asked after Kyree had calmed down. "Ah..this is the first time my little Yugi has brought a girl home!"Grandpa exclaimed happily. "Grandpa! This is my friend Kyree!"Yugi said, turning his face so Kyree couldn't see his blush. "Nice to meet you!"Kyree said bowing. "Hey Gramps, when is the food going to be ready?"Shouted Yami from the top of the stairs. "It will be ready soon! But whle you wait, come down here and meet Yugi's pretty little friend!"Grandpa replied. That was when Yami first noticed Kyree looking up at him, her green eyes wide, darting back and forth between Yugi and Yami. Mean while yami's eyes looked her up and down. _Wondwer where lil'Yugi picked up this cutie? Oh well soon she will be mine along with Anzu!_With that last thought, Yami slid down the banstir and came to a stop right in front of Kyree. "Hey."He said, trying to sound as cool as possible. "Hello."Kyree said politly. "So, where's a cute girl like you from?"Yami said, picking up Kyree's hand and kissing it. Yugi was going crazy. Yami had Anzu so why was he hitting on Kyree? But Kyree was merely annoyed. She snatched her hand away from Yami and looked disgusted. "I _hate_ boys like you!"Kyree said coldly, turning away from Yami and snatching Yugi's hand and holding it in the air and pointing at him with her other hand. "I like boys like Yugi. Ones that don't automatchily hit on a girl and are nice and very sweet."Kyree said, blushing a little. Yugi was beet red. Yami was furious. He wanted that girl andby gods he was going to get her. By any means neccery.

* * *

**_Well what do you think of the first chapter? Give me at least one good review and I'll write another chapter!_**


	2. A Duel To Remember

**Disclaimer- I don't own YU-GI-OH!**

**To the reveiwers- thank-you and here's your next chappie!

* * *

**

Chapter 2 a Duel to Remember

* * *

Yugi,Kyree,Grandpa,and Yami had just finished. Yami was staring intently at Kyree while she played in a duel aganist Grandpa. "I summon Dark Magican Girl! Attack his Magican Elf!"Kyree said calmly. "Ohhhhh noooooooooo!"Grandpa wailed. He had only been beaten by Yami and that was no surprise, but to be beat by little Kyree was embarrsing! "Yay! I won!"Kyree said happily.

"Congratulations, Kyree!"Yugi said, blushing a bit. "Oh Yugi!"Kyree said, kissing him on the cheek.Face people, FACE! Sorry had to say it as there are perverts out there!"Thanks, you're soo sweet!"Kyree said, blushing a bit. Yugi was again beet red. Yami was ticked off._First she turns me down, then she kisses Yugi! Grrrrr...one day soon she'll be kissing me insted!_ "Yami, what's wrong with you?"Grandpa asked, noticing how Yami was glaring at Yugi. 'He must like Kyree, but I thought he was going out with Anzu...'Grandpa thought. "It's nothing."Yami said, turning his head away.

* * *

"Kyree, I challenge you to a duel!"Yugi said, picking up his deck. "Ok, Yugi! But no Eygiptian God Cards!"Kyree said teasingly. "Alright! Deal!"Yugi said. "I summon Ganton Lord of the Beast!"

"I summon Dark Magican Girl! Attack!" And that's how it basically went with Yugi trying to summon strong cards and Kyree using magic and traps to defeat them, while keeping her Dark Magican Girl on the field to knock off any weak summon monsters. 10 minutes later, Yugi placed his card hand on his deck. "I surrender."Yugi said, just a tad bit ashamed. He won the Tourment and was the best duelist in the world yet Kyree beat him. 'Yugi...don't worry, I don't want your title."Kyree said, noticing how down Yugi looked. But at that last comment, his head snapped up and he looked at Kyree. "Why not?"He asked cursiouly. "Becasue I can't duel in front of all those people like you can so you keep your title and I'll just be your personal cheerleader!"Kyree said, hugging him. That was the last straw for Yami's short paticence. "Grandpa, I think something is burning in the kitchen."Yami said throught his teeth. when Grandpa had scurried off to go see what Yami was talking about. As soon as Grandpa left, Yami stood up and grabbed Kyree's arms, pulling her away from Yugi. "WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HIM!"Yami bellowed. Kyree just stared at him, her eyes turning ice cold. "Yami, let her go!"Yugi said, trying to pull Kyree away. "Back off!"Yami said, using his free arm to punch Yugi in to the wall. "You jerk." "What did you say to me?"Yami screeched. "You heard me. How dare you hurt him."Kyree said, wrecthing her arm away. She grabbed a hold of Yami's collar and punched him about 5 times in the face.

* * *

Grandpa came in just to see Kyree deliver a punch to Yami's stomach and send him into the table. He watched as Kyree ran to Yugi and pulled him into a sitting postion. Kyree took one look at Yugi's swelling eye and pulled him into a hug. Grandpa then turned his attention to a winded and surpirsed Yami who took one look at Kyree hugging Yugi, muttering a curse and staggering upstairs. Grandpa just shrugged and headed back to the kitchen. "Yugi, are you ok?"Kyree asked, staring at him with worry. "I'm fine but I wished I could have stopped him...I'm just too weak.."Yugi, his head hanging down. Kyree sighed and pulled Yugi's chin so that he was looking at her. "You're not weak. You're just perfect."Kyree said, kissing him on the cheek again. Once again, FACE perverts Face! Yugi just blushed and stood up and extended a hand to Kyree. "C'mon, I'll walk you home."Yugi said. "Thanks, my grandma must be worried."Kyree said, grabbing his hand and together they walked out of the house while Yami glared at Kyree with his eyes full of lust and jealosey.

* * *

_**There you go! If I get one more good review for this chapter I'll write another one!**_

_**And Sorry to Yami fans about the beating that he took. and I'll let you guys plan the ending if you want. As soon as I'm up to like chapter 10 you guys get to pick with what happens with Yami, like if he stay jealous, returns to Anzu or if he is left all alone. And Joey and Mai are coming up in the next Chapter!**_


	3. Time for School!

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

**

To the reviewers- Domo Arigoto! I will continue to write this story and I'll make sure do to my best!

**_Chapter 3 Time for School!_**

* * *

_Ding Dong!_ Yugi opened the door to find Kyree standing where the school uniform of Domino Highschool, The same school Yugi went to. "Hey Kyree! Whatca doing here?"Yugi asked, happy to see her again. "I came here to walk with you to school but...umm...Yugi...look down..."Kyree said pointing at Yugi with her finger while blushing and averting her eyes. Yugi looked down and gasped. He was wearing nothing but boxers and a tanktop! "Oops! Um...excuse me!"Yugi said turning around and rushing upstairs. Kyree gigled and stepped inside, waiting for Yugi. At that moment Yami came downstairs to see what had caused Yugi to run up the stairs so fast like that. It was then he noticed Kyree waiting at that bottem of the stairs, looking at him, her eyes ice cold. "Good Morning!"Yami said walking down the stairs and extending a hand to Kyree. "Stay away from me."Kyree snapped, stepping back and balling her hands into fists. "Look, about last night, I'm sorry, I was really out of it. Please forgive me."Yami said, trying to sound as pleading as he could. 

Kyree sighed and knodded.

* * *

She then pushed past Yami and walked upstairs to find Yugi. She saw him running from the bathroom back to his room with a toothbrush in his mouth and a shoe in one hand and a brush in the other. "Yugi, chill out. We have plenty of time to get to school and I don't mind waiting."Kyree said as she watched him run back to the bathroom. Three minutes and two more dashes and they were headed out the door. "Thanks for stopping by!"Yugi said. "It was no biggie, besides I just enrolled at Domino High and I don't know how to get there!"Kyree said, blushing a little. "Feh! You can see it from here!"Yami snapped. He was walking along side of them. Kyree was about to say something when a tall girl with short brown hair came running out of the house and stopped right in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?"She snapped. "Walking."Kyree replied, looking over at Yugi with rasied eyebrows. The girl had the same uniform on so Kyree assumed she was one of Yugi's friends. "Walking next to my boyfriend!"The girl shouted pushing Kyree aside. "Anzu, relax will ya? She's Yugi's freind."Yami said. "Oh! Yami! Good Morning!"Anzu said sweetly. "What's her deal?"Kyree asked as Yugi helped her up. "She's dating Yami and I guess she is over protecive."Yugi said shrugging. "Or just crazy."Kyree said, wacthing her jump all over Yami. She cocked her head. "Yami doesn't seem like her very much..."Kyree comented. "He doesn't like _her_, he just likes her body. He's nothing but a playboy."Yugi said, snorting. "Whatca doing?"Said a voice from behind them. "Oh Good Morning Joey--?"Yugi said, now noticing Joey on the ground and Kyree standing above him with her fists up. "Woah, who the little lady Yugi?"Joey asked, standing up and rubbing his jaw. "This is Kyree, she just enrolled at our school."Yugi said proudly. Kyree bowed. "Nice to meet you and sorry for punching you like that."Kyree said. "Eh, no harm done. Name's Joey. And this"Joey said jestering to a pretty blonde who just appeared behind him."Is Mai Valentine, my girlfriend." "Nice to meet ya squirt."Mai said looking down at the small girl.

* * *

"Hey!"Kyree protested. "So Yugi? Is she like your girlfriend or something?"Mai asked turning her attention from Kyree to Yugi. "Well...um...not exactly...um..."Yugi said blushing. Kyree was blushing too untill something small with a lot of black hair attacked her. "Kyree! There you are!"Said the little thing. "Oh, hey! Want me to walk you to school again?"Kyree asked, giving the little thing a big hug. "Oh, guys, this Mokuba, a kid I baby-sit alot."Kyree said. "Hey Yugi!"Mokuba exclaimed. "Have you guys met before?"Kyree asked looking at Mokuba. "Yep! Yugi saved me and my big brother Seto many times!"Mokuba exclaimed proudly. Kyree set Mokuba down and looked at Yugi. "That true? Yugi?"She asked gazing at him with admiration in her eys. "Uh...Yeah...I guess..."Yugi stammered. The next minute Kyree had flung herself at Yugi and gave him a huge hug. "Cool, not only are you a good duelist, you're a hero too! You're just so awesome Yugi!"Kyree said. "Well uh..thanks."Yugi said turning beet red. "Hey you two love birds coming or what?"Joey called, a little aways ahead of the them. "Yeah in a minute!"Yugi and Kyree called at the same time. Then something from behind picked up Mokuba by his backpack. "Help! Kyree!"Mokuba screamed. Kyree turned around and was ready to sock the guy untill he stepped out of the ally. "Oh, Hey Seto!"Kyree said, giving him a hug. "What's up Kyree? Mind if I take my little brother to school today?"Kaiba said, returning the hug and putting Mokuba down. "Sure thing! See ya guys later!'Kyree said, giving Mokuba a hug and Kaiba one last one before turning around and catching up with Yugi and the others. "What was that all about?"Yugi and Joey asked at the same time. "Kaiba was acctually being nice..."Joey said confused. "He hugged you back! You hugged him!"Yugi shouted ina funny voice. "Ok, two things; 1 He's like my bestfreind so yeah he's nice, and 2 so we hugged. it's not like you haven't hugged Anzu or Yami, or Joey, Or Mai! It's just a freindly thing. Chill, will ya?"Kyree said, turning her head away and pretending to pout. "Oh Kyree, I'm sorry, I guess I was a little jealous."Yugi said, scrating his head. Kyree whipped her head around and looked at him. "Well you have no need to be. I like you and only you."Kyree said, kissing him on the cheek. Face! perverts! Kyree then tunred and started to run. "Come on! We are going to be late for school!"Kyree called. "Like I haven't said that already!"Joey shouted. Mai kissed him to calm him downa nd they all chased Kyree to the school.

* * *

_Here's chapter three and sorry for ending it like that. It's late and it seemed like a good place to end it! If I get one more good review I'll write another chapter!_


	4. No Dogs Allowed!

To the reviewers; sorry about my grammar but I'm still glad you like my story!

**Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

**

Chapter 4 No Dogs allowed

* * *

School had just ended so Yami,Yugi,Kyree,and Anzu were walking back to Yugi and Yami's place. You know of course which guy each girl is going to spend time with. "So that's how you always beat my monsters! That stragey is amazing!"Yugi said as he listend to Kyree explain how she beat him. She shrugged her shoulders modestly."Yeah but you have some of the strongest monsters I have ever seen!"Kyree said excitdly. "Ahem but can you two pipsqueeks talk about something other then dueling?"Anzu said. Kyree was about to retort but Yugi bowed his head. "Ok, sorry Anzu. We'll talk about something eles."Yugi mumbled. "Good Boy."Anzu said, putting her arm around Yami's shoulders. Yami's arm then snaked around Anzu's waist. They started talking about something stupid that happened in science that day. "Yugi! Why did you bow down and apolgize like that?"Kyree whispered. "Because, I just do. Alright!"Yugi whispered back, avoiding her eyes. "No! It's not alright! She treats you like a dog!"Kyree said angrily. "So what?"Yugi said, looking in her eyes. He instantently regretted saying that. Kyree's eyes filled with sorrow,anger, and most of all hurt. "Fine, whatever. I'm heading home."Kyree said before turning in the opposite direction and running home. Yugi looked up and watched her run. "Kyree...'He said before following her at a brisk pace. Yami silently laughed as he watch Yugi chase after Kyree._ Ha! Yugi can't keep a girl for more then a few days! How sad!_Yami thought evily as he pulled Anzu into a huge kiss. They continued like that for the next twenty minutes so let's ignore them for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Kyree!"Yugi called. He could have sworn he saw Kyree turn this way. He heard sniffling above him. He looked up and saw Kyree staring down at him, faint traces of tears on her face. "Kyree!"Yugi called again. Kyree just shook her head and jumped out of the tree and started running again. "Geez!"Yugi mumbled before chasing after her again. five minutes later he saw her run in to a small white house. Yugi went up and looked through the window. He saw an old woman maybe about as old as Grandpa yelling at Kyree and Kyree saying something in return. Yugi silently laughed, they acted just like he and grandpa did. Yugi went up to the door and rang the bell. Three minutes later the old woman opened the door. "Hello? Who might you be?"She asked kindly. "I'm Yugi and I'm here to see Kyree."Yugi said politly. "Oh really now? Well come on in."The old woman said after stepping aside. "Thank-you."Yugi said, glancing around for Kyree. "By the way,dear,I'm Anna, Kyree's grandmother. So you can call me Grandma."Anna said. "Hold on a sec..."Grandma turned and faced the stairs behind her."Kyree, you have a vistor!"She called. Kyree apeared at the top of the stairs. She stared hard and cold at Yugi. "Sorry, no dogs allowed."She said coldly before turning around and walking down the hallway. They could hear a door slam and award silence filled the house. "Oh my...oh my...I've never seen her this angry at a boy before...maybe you should try talking to her.."Grandma said, gently pushing Yugi at the stairs. Yugi gulped and headed up them. He paused outside a room with a sign that Kyree on it. He rasied his fist and knocked on the door. "Grandma, go away!"Kyree yelled from inside. "Kyree, it's me Yugi." "Yugi? Go away! Your master is calling you!"Kyree screamed bitterly. Yugi sighed and opened the door. He saw Kyree sitting on her bed hugging a pillow. He walked over and sat next to her. "Kyree, why do you have a problem with Anzu like this?"Yugi asked. "I hate it when other people oder my friends around. And I hate it even more when my friends obey people like that without a question!"Kyree said, buring her face in her pillow. "Kyree, if it makes you feel better, I won't obey Anzu like that anymore, ok?"Yugi offred, pulling her chin up. Kyree knoded. "Yugi?" "Yeah?" "I'm sorry...about calling you a dog. It wasn't right of me to say that.."Kyree said sadly. Yugi just smiled and kissed her. This time on the lips. "It's ok."Yugi said. Kyree smiled and hugged him.

* * *

Later:

Yugi was back at his house reading a book. A few hours ago he got back from Kyree's house. Her grandma had made them dinner then Kyree and Grandma had a duel in which this one, Kyree lost. Yugi smiled. Today had been totally weird. But he got to kiss Kyree! Yugi's grin got even bigger. "I'm judging by that grin, something had happened with Kyree?"Yami said as he sauntred into Yugi's room and sat down in a chair. "Yeah, but how did you guess?"Yugi asked. "Simple, Anzu looked the same a way the first time I kissed her. So, Kyree you're girlfriend now?"Yami said cockily. "Yep."Yugi said happily. "Good, now you won't be making eyes at my girl anymore."Yami said, walking out of the room. "Wait, what? I never looked at Anzu like that!"Yugi shouted.

"Yugi, go to bed!"Grandpa shouted down the hallway. Yugi sighed and turned off his light.

* * *

_There you go! Hope you like this chapter! If I get One good review you can bet on another chapter._

_Preview for next time; Anzu discovers Yami's lust for Kyree and atemps to put Kyree out of the picture!_


	5. Yugi's Brave Confession

**Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

**

Chapter 5 Yugi's Brave Confession.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday, so Yugi decided to go vist Kyree. "Hey Yugi! Where are you off to?"Granda called, seeing his grandson putting on shoes and grabbing a jacket. "Off to vist Kyree."Yugi replied, turning away so his grandpa wouldn't see him blush. "Good. I'll walk you over as I'm heading to the store."Grandpa said putting on his own shoes and jacket. 10 minutes later, they stopped out side Kyree's house. "Thanks, for walking me over Grandpa."Yugi said as he walked up the steps and rang the bell. Seconds later, Anna or grandma as I'm going to call her, opened the door and peered outside. "Yugi! I take it you and Kyree made up?"Grandma asked happily. She already knew the truth becasuse right after Yugi left, Kyree was actting ditsy and super happy. "Yeah."Yugi said. "Oh? Hey, Yugi, who's that on the sidewalk?"Grandma asked, staring at Grandpa with intrest. "His name is Solomon and he's my grandpa."Yugi explained. "Nice to meet you."Grandpa said. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Anna, Kyree's grandmother."Grandma said bowing. "Well see ya later, Yugi! Have a good day, Miss Anna!"Grandpa called walking down the sidewalk, whistling.

* * *

After Yugi stepped in, Grandma slammed the door and hid her blushing face in her hands. Yugi just looked at her funny and went up the stairs to find Kyree. He opened the door quietly and found her pulling a shirt on. Kyree turned around with the shirt almost to her stomach and screamed. "Yugi! What the!"Kyree screached, turning her back on him and pulling the shirt down as fast as she could. "I'm sorry!"Yugi yelled, with his hands over his eyes. He was greeted with a pillow thrown at him. He removed the hands from his eyes and looked around. "Kyree?"Yugi asked, looking for her. Suddenly, two arms wrapped them selves around Yugi's neck from behind. "What the-?"Yugi yelled pulling the arms off and spinning around to face a shocked and hurt Kyree. "Geez...you sneak up on me so I snuck up on you."Kyree said, pouting. Yugi just smiled and gave her hug which she gladly returned. "Wanna go to the park?"Kyree asked. "Sure but won't you be cold?"Yugi asked gestering to her knee length skirt and tee shirt. "I have a jacket and you to keep me warm."Kyree said, blushing only slightly. Yugi blushed too. Kyree grabbed her jacket and jammed her feet into some sneakers. She grabbed Yugi's hand and together they walked out the door and to the park. When they reached the park, Kyree pulled Yugi off to the swings. She sat down in one and gestered to Yugi to take the other one. Yugi sat down and they started swinging, laughing like little school children. After 5 minutes of swinging, Kyree jumped and landed ten feet away. Yugi tried jumping off the swing but landed on his face a few feet from Kyree. Trying to hold back a few gigles, Kyree ran over and helped Yugi up. When he looked up and Kyree saw that he had a huge grass stain on his face, she started laughing. "What are you laughing at?"Yugi asked, a little hurt. Kyree pulled out a mirror and showed him. When Yugi saw the grass stain, he cracked up too. after a few more minutes of laughing, the two got up and decided to have a walk around the park.

* * *

**Kyree's P.O.V**

_I_ _wonder what's wrong with Yugi. He's acting weird. Maybe something happened. I better not bother him about it, I'll give him time to build up his courage._ Something brushed up against my hand. I looked and saw Yugi's hand moving purposly near mine. And not wanting to make Yugi feel bad, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it resursinglysp? Yugi looked at me smiled. I smiled too, while something warm inside my heart exploded with happiness.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

While Yugi and Kyree were walking, holding hands, and talking about dueling stargegies, they came across Yami and Anzu sitting on a bench and kissing passionantly. Yugi scowled at them, and Kyree noticing this, pulled Yugi away form the kissing two and into an open part of the park. She stopped and stood with her back to him. "Yugi, is something wrong? You're acting...diffrent. Did something happen?"Kyree asked. Yugi stared at her. "Nothing happened."He said quickly. Too quickly. "Then what?"Kyree asked, turning around to face him. "I...I..."Yugi stammered. "What? What is it?"Kyree asked, wanting him to continue. "I love you."

* * *

_Mwhahahaha! I'm so evil for ending it there, arn't I? One good review and you'll find out Kyree's reaction to Yugi's Brave Conffesion!_


	6. Kyree's Reaction

**I' don't own YU-GI-OH!**

**_Chapter 6 Kyree's Reaction_**

* * *

"I love you."Yugi said, staring straight at Kyree, no blush on his face.

Kyree stared back at him, tryng to reply, wanting to reply. Yugi's face went from serious and hopeful to sad and hurt. "I'm sorry. You probably don't feel the same way."He said, turning away and walking off. Kyree finally snapped to her senses and tried to stop him. "Yugi!" Yugi turned around and found Kyree had ran up to him and hugged him. "I love you too."She said with her head in Yugi's chest. Yugi smiled a little and pulled Kyree's face up to his. He leaned a little closer and Kyree closed the gap between them. Little did they know that Yami was watching from the shadows. "Little Yugi, you have appeared to have won Kyree's heart, but one day she might become mine."He hissed under his breath before storming off.

* * *

While Kyree and Yugi were embracing, it started to rain real hard. "C'mon Yugi, let's go somewhere dry."Kyree said, trying to pull away. "No, I like it here."Yugi said, pulling off his jacket and usng it as an umbrella for Kyree and himself. Kyree smiled and hugged him again. "You can put down the jacket. I don't mind. I just want to hug you forever."Kyree whispered. Yugi smiled a little again and he put down the jacket and hugged Kyree. They stayed like that for a little over an hour. "Kyree."Yugi whispered. "Yeah?" "You're shaking."Yugi said, pulling her closer. "It's nothing, don't worry---"Kyree said before she turned her head and sneezed. "Let's go, you'll get sick if we stay out here any longer."Yugi said, taking her hand and grabbing his jacket. Kyree pulled her hand away from Yugi's and moved closer to him. She took his arm and put it around her shoulders as her arm went around his back."I prefer to walk like this, thank-you."Kyree said, looking up at Yugi and blushing. So with that new arragment the happy little couple walked back to Yugi's place. "Shhh...Grandpa might be alseep. You can stay here for the night, if you want since it is so late."Yugi said as opened the door. Kyree knodded and followed him in. Yugi led her up the stairs to his room where he shut the door and motioned to her to be quiet. Kyree didn't pay any attention to Yugi. She was too busy looking at a tee shirt of Yugi's. It had a little turtle on it that was holding a deck of cards. "Yugi' you're shirt is adorable."Kyree whispered. Yugi didn't say anything, just went into his closet and pulled out a pair of black pajama pants and a blue tee shirt that had the Dark Magican Girl on it. "Here, you sleep in these. I'll go stand out in the hallway while you change ok."Yugi said before walking out of his room and closing the door behind him. After waiting about 8 minutes Yugi opened the door and walked back in. Kyree was standing in the middle of the room wearing the clothes and a happy grin on her face. "Thank-you Yugi!"Kyree said, running to him, her bare feet making soft padding sounds on the floor. She wrapped her arms around Yugi and Yugi did the same. Kyree then suddenly pushed herself away from Yugi and pulled something out of her jacket pocket and sneezed into it five times. She then put the hankerchief back in her pocket. Yugi walked over and put his hand on Kyree's forehead. He pulled his hand away and looked at her. "Kyree, you're burning up."He said seriously, looking at her slightly pale face. "It's nothing."Kyree said before falling forward against Yugi and fell asleep. Yugi picked her up bridal style laid her down in his bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and stroked her hair, watching her sleep. Yugi then stood up and got a chair over and sat on that, watching Kyree.

* * *

_Sorry, for the short chapter but I wanted to save fluffy parts for the next chapter. But this chapter was super fluffy! I was smileing and blushing while I wrote it! Well give me one good review and you'll get another chapter!_


	7. A New Challenge

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Chapter 7 A New Challenge!

* * *

Kyree woke up to find Yugi slumped back in a chair with his head bowed. Kyree silently gigled. Yugi looked so cute while he was sleeping! Kyree laid back in the bed and stared at the celing. She still couldn't believe that she and Yugi confessed their feelings top each other! Kyree blushed and buried her face in her hands. "yawn Good Morning Kyree!"Yugi said happily. "What are you doing?"He asked when noticed Kyree jump and roll over to look at him. "Oh, nothing, just thinking."Kyree said. "How long have I been asleep?" "Two days. You're fever finally went down, I think."Yugi said before placing his hand on Kyree's head. "I've been asleep for two days? How much school work did I miss?"kyree asked nervously. "Today is President Day, and Yesterday was Sunday, so no work missed."Yugi said kindly. Kyree sat up and leaned over and hugged Yugi. _Grumble Grumble_ "Oops."Kyree and Yugi said together. They looked at each other and laughed, thinking of the first time they met. "C'mon, let's get you some breakfast."Yugi said, standing up. Kyree stood up to and together they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Grandpa was already in there cooking and Yami was eating breakfast. Grandpa looked a little surprised to see Kyree there, wearing Yugi's pajamas but thought nothing of it. Yami on the other hand, was postivitly furious. "Kyree, why are _you_ here, wearing Yugi's pajamas and looking like you spent the night?"Yami said coldly. "Becasue she did."Yugi answered from where he was opening the fridge. He pulled out a carton."Want some orange juice, Kyree?"Yugi asked. "Sure, thank-you, Yugi."Kyree said, blushing slightly.

* * *

Later that day

Kyree was still at Yugi's house. She was playing against Yami and it looked like he was winning. "Darm Magican, Attack her Dark Magican Girl!"Yami shouted. "Don't think so! You fell right in to my trap!"Kyree said, flipping a card over. "Now it's my turn! I summon Cyber Harpie Lady. And I play the magic card Eloquent Equotisit! Now my harpies, attack Dark Magican! Dark Magican Girl, Finsh off his life points!"Kyree said calmly. "What! No way!"Yami said staring at the cards before him. He never lost! But Kyree beat him easily. "Way to go, Kyree!"Yugi cheered. Kyree smiled and hugged Yugi. "Thanks, Yugi."She said. Yugi just hugged her tighter. _Ring Ring!_ Yugi pushed away from Kyree and answered the phone. "Hello? What? No way! Are you sure! Awesome! Thanks, Joey!"Yugi said, hanging up the phone. Kyree looked at him questionently. "Joey just called to let me know that Kaiba is holding another tourment! Aparrently he's making a new game and he's offering the chance to help out with the game design, so he's holding a duel monsters tourment for the honnor!"Yugi said excitdly. "Cool! That would be so awesome to make a video game!"Kyree exclaimed. "Yugi, you should definintly enter!" "You should enter to!"Yugi said. "But I hate dueling in front of a lot people." "So, We'll be a dueling team. Like two on two dueling!"Yugi offered. Kyree didn't answer. She just stared at Yugi with a big grin on her face. She hugged Yugi again and kissed him. Yami picked up the ohone and called Anzu. "Hey Anzu, no, no date, but do you want to be my partner in the new Kaiba Tournament? I'm not offering, I'm telling you!...So get a deck!"Yami shouted that last part and slammed the phone down. Kyree and Yugi both turned to look at him. "Hey, Kyree want to be my partner?"Yami asked. "No."Kyree quickly answered. "She's MY partner."Yugi said defensivly. "How about you and me duel, Yugi? Winner gets to have Kyree as a partner."Yami said, staring at Kyree at a way that made her squirm.

* * *

"No. Leave her alone."Yugi said. Kyree quickly moved behind Yugi. Yami noticed this and started to laugh.

'Awww, is little Kyree scared of me?"Yami said, still laughing. "I said leave her alone!"Yugi said warningly. "No. Not til she's my partner."Yami said. Yugi looked back at Kyree noticed her glare that she had aimed in Yami's direction. "Fine. I'll duel you. But if I win, You must leave Kyree alone."Yugi said. Kyree gasped and looked at Yugi. "Hahaha, fine but I win, Kyree must do whatever _I_ want for one whole day!"Yami said. "Fine but I won't you let you win!"Yugi said pulling his deck and a duel disc. Yami did the same. Yugi felt something poking his back. It was Kyree and she was poking Yugi in the back with some of her cards. It was her harpie combos, and some exodia cards. "I found the exodia cards in the ocean. There are only four of them but they should come in handy."Kyree whispered. "The harpies are useful and the exodia are happening because I have the final cards. I lost them in the ocean and only could recover a few. But you found the last ones. Thank you."Yugi said, slipping the cards in to his deck. Kyree leaned forward and kissed Yugi. Yugi wrapped his arms around Kyree and she did the same. After a minute, Yugi pulled away and activated his duel disc. "Ready to lose Yami!"Yugi shouted, drawing his hand.

**_

* * *

To the reviewers- What happens next is up to you! Does Yami win and take away Kyree, or does Yugi win and they head towards the tourment as planned? And Chapter 10 is fast approaching so what do you want to happen to Yami? Answer in Your reviews!_**


	8. And The Winner is

_**To the reviewers-Don't worry this story is going to have way more then 10 chapters! I'm thinking of cutting it off at 25 or 30 chapters.

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 8 And the Winner is..._**

* * *

_With these cards I stole from grandpa's deck, there's no way I'll lose!_Yami thought as he drew his hand. Yugi was taking glances at Kyree. She seemed real worried about the outcome of the duel and kept biting her thumb nail. Kyree saw Yugi looking at her so she gave him a worried grin. Yugi grinned back resurninly then focused his attention on the task in front of him. When he looked at Yami, expecting him to start the duel, he was a little surprised to see Yami staring intently at Kyree. _Hmmmmm...I wonder what lil Kyree's thinking? Suppose she won't like seeing her little hero lose shamefully. _Yami thought as he stared at her. He noticed Kyree squirm under his gaze and so he laughed, causing her to make a small animal sound and hide behind Yugi even more then she already was. "Leave her alone! I'm your oppent!"Yugi said. "I summon, Dark Magican! And I'll use this magic card to bring another monster to the feild! I summon Dark Magican Girl! She gains 200 attack points from every Dark Magican on the feild and in my hand!"Yugi said. "And I place these two cards face down."He said finshing his turn. "I summon Magical Elf in defense mode. And I place one card on the feild."Yami said finshing his turn.

* * *

'Yes!'Yugi thought.'I have three of the five exodia pieces in my hand! Two more and I'll win! But I can't let Yami know that! I better play it cool for a while.' "I activate my trap card which switched your monster into attack and destroys your face down card!"Yugi said. "WHAT?"Yami yelled. "How is that possible?" "Ask Kyree. It's her card. Dark Magican, destory his elf! Now Dark Magican Girl, destroy his life points!"Yugi said calmly. "I place one more card on the feild and end my turn." "Grrrr...just you wait. As soon as I win this duel, Kyree will have to pay for what you've done."Yami sneered "Leave her alone."Yugi ordered. "whatever, I summon MY Dark Magican! In attack mode!"Yami said, interuppting them. "Tsk. Tsk. You forgot my Dark Magican Girl gets 200 attack points for every Dark Magican."Yugi said. "She's not my target. I play enchanted spellbook. It gives my Dark Magican 200 more attack points!"Yami said. "Not going to work! You activated my trap card which stops you from adding any attack points to your monster."Yugi said. "Fine, Dark Magican, take down his Dark Magican!"Yami ordered. "Are you crazy? That'll destroy both of our monsters!"Yugi yelled. "Excactly."Yami said as he watched the dark magicans evoparate. "Yugi, beat him!"Kyree cried."Alright. Dark Magican Girl, Attack! There now you only have two hundred life points which I'll wipe out with this magic card."Yugi said. 'wow I guess I didn't even need exodia.' he thought. "You lose, Yami. Now you must leave Kyree alone."Yugi said. "What? No! How did I lose?"Yami shouted. "Simple." Kyree said running up to him, her hands clasped behind her back. "You're an idiot!"She said, punching him square on the nose. She turned away from Yami and ran straight to Yugi. Yugi held his arms open which Kyree gladly ran into. She pressed herself against Yugi and squeezed him just the same he was doing to her. "You won. I knew you could."Kyree said happily into Yugi's chest. "Thanks, Kyree."Yugi said, hugging her tighter. Kyree looked up at Yugi happily Yugi bent down and captured Kyree's lips in his.. Kyree broke away though and looked at Yugi. "You know what this means? We get to go to the tourment together!"

* * *

_**How was that for fluffy? The next chappie is goig to be mostly battle with a few fluffy bits.**_


	9. Begin the Tournament!

**_To the reviewers-Sorry about the last battle. I didn't want to make it so short but I'v never written about a battle before so I didn't really know what I was doing. Yugi and Yami in this fanfiction are sort of brothers so the mind link is no longer there. Gomen Nasi, I promise this chapter will be better._**

**Chapter 9- Begin the Tournament!

* * *

**

Yugi was at home, preparing for the tournament. Kyree had called Kaiba and asked him to change it to a double duel tournament. So now everyone was going in pairs. You know of course who Yugi is going with. Yugi pulled on a black tank top and black jeans with of course his jacket. Then on went his black studded wrist band and a black collar. Few minutes later while he was siting on the stairs, Anzu came busting through the door and knocked him over, in her hurry to get to Yami. Yami was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. Anzu was wearing a super tight mini skirt and a tight tank top. Yami had ordered her to come over so he could make her a good deck. Yugi sighed. He had know idea when Kyree was going to show up. _Ding Dong_ Yugi opened the door, expecting to find Joey and Mai but nope, it was Kyree. "K-K-Kyree?"Yugi gasped. "You looked stunning..." She did, well to Yugi and maybe to Yami. She was wearing a black t-shirt that showed her stomach and black ribbons hanging from the sides, black jeans with a red belt and black sneakers. She had her tied up in high ponytail with a red ribbon. "Aw, thanks Yugi! You look super cute in your outfit."Kyree gushed. Yugi blushed and stepped out side and took her hand. "C'mon, Kaiba said he was holding the tournament in the center of the city again. Through this time he didn't mention anything about having to collect map cards."Kyree said, running ahead of Yugi. "We don't want to be late!"She called. Yugi laughed and ran after her.

* * *

When they got to the center of the city, they ran into Joey and Mai, who were looking like they usally did. "Hey guys. You're late! Kaiba already annouced the rules. All you have to do is get 6 game pieces and if you lose all of yours, you have to leave. But this time you keep all of your cards, you don't have to get rid of them."Mai explained, while Joey caught Yugi in head hold and Kyree punching Joey in the stomach. "Are you listening to me?"Mai yelled pulling Joey away and Yugi pulling Kyree away. "We heard you, Mai. We have our 1 piece each and our ready to duel."Yugi said. Kyree was still trying to get at Joey and punch him again and Joey was doing the same. "WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!"Yugi and Mai yelled at the same time. Kyree immedently stopped and stared at Yugi. Joey on the other hand, kept struggling so Mai punched him. "We'll see you guys later."Yugi said, taking Kyree's hand and pulling her away. "Yugi, sorry for back there.."Kyree said with her head bowed. Yugi stopped and pulled Kyree into a hug. "It's ok."Yugi whispered into the top of Kyree's head. Kyree hugged him back and whispered thank-you into Yugi's chest. "There you are!"Called some in front of them. Yugi pulled away from Kyree and quickly stood in front of her. "Dude, relax! It's me and Serentity!"called Duke. "Oh, Duke! Serentity! Long time no see!"Yugi said shaking hands with Duke and bowing to Serentity. "Hey, whoses the little lady, Yugi?"Duke asked teasingly. "This is Kyree. She's a good friend of mine."Yugi said. Duke stuck his face right up to Kyree's. "Hey, you're more to Yugi then a 'good friend' arn't you?"Duke said understandingly. Kyree blushed and nodded hestinantly. "Thought so. Good for you Yugi! Now let's duel!"Serentity said suddenly. Kyree nodded and pulled out her duel deck and her duel disc. Yugi did the same. "I summon Dark Magican Girl!"Kyree said. "And I place these two cards on the feild and end my turn." "Alright, I summon Dark Magican and I place one card on the feild and end my turn."Yugi said. "Alright, here comes Judge Man! Knock off Kyree's Dark Magican Girl."Duke called. "Don't think so! Reveal Mirror Force! It reflects your monster's attack right back at it!"Kyree said calmly. "Grr. Fine I'll place one card on the feild and end my turn."Duke growled. "My turn! I summon Mystical elf in defense mode and I place three cards on the feild and end my turn."Serentity said happily. "Nice Move!"Duke cheered. Serentity nodded and blushed. Kyree drew a card and smiled. "I acivate the magic card, exchange! And I choose to exchange with Yugi!"Kyree said happily. She ran over to Yugi and proudly showed her hand. "Ah! I get it now. Kyree, you're brilliant!"Yugi said even prouder. Kyree beamed. She took Yugi's Celtic Gaurdian and Yugi took her polermization. See, Kyree's plan was to fuse Dark Magican and her Time Wizard to make the Dark Sage which could wipe out Duke's life points, which forces Serentity to surrender. Smart, ne? "I place one monster on the feild in defense and I attack Duke with Dark Magican Girl!"Kyree said, ending her turn. "You got lucky!"Duke snarled. Kyree winked at Yugi and he nodded. "I activate Polermization! I fuse My Dark Magican and Kyree's Face down Card!"Yugi said. Kyree quickly showed her face down card. "Oh Pefect. Time Wizard."Duke said, moaning. "What does that mean?"Serentity asked. "You'll find out."Kyree answered, watching her monster fuse with Yugi's. "I acitivate one of Time Wizard's speacial abilties to acivate this magic card which will allow Yugi to attack with the Dark Sage in the same turn it was summoned!"Kyree said happily. "Dark Sage! Blast away the Rest of Duke's Life Points!"Yugi ordered.

* * *

10 minutes after the duel, Yugi and Duke shook hands and Kyree and Serentity nodded to each other. "We'll only take one piece."Yugi said. "That means, you two are still in the tournament!"Kyree interjected. She waved bye and walked off with Yugi. "C'mon, I find something you'll like."Yugi said, grabbing Kyree's hand and pulling her off,quickly. "I'm glad Yugi found someone."Serentity said as Duke placed his hand around her shoulders. "Yeah, I am too."Duke said as the two watched the little couple run off. "Yugi! Where are we going?"Kyree asked. "You're hurting me."She said, softly. "Sorry, but C'mon! You'll see!"Yuig said as he ran a little faster. After a few more minutes of running; Yugi stopped and quickly ran behind Kyree and put his hand over her eyes. "Yugi?"Kyree asked, a little surprized. "Just walk forward. I won't let you trip."Yugi said. Kyree walked forward a little and Yugi told her to stop. He pulled his hands away from Kyree's eyes and let her see what he was talking about. "Wow. It's so beautiful!"Kyree exclaimed. It was a rose garden Yugi found and it had a little fountain in the center of it. "Yugi, this is so awesome!"Kyree exclaimed. Yugi just walked to her from behind and put his arms around her. "I knew you would like it."Yugi whispered into her neck. "Oh, Yugi, you're such a sweetheart, you know?"Kyree asked. Before Yugi could answer, Kyree had turned around and captured Yugi's lips in her own. Yugi's tongue had somehow found a way inside Kyree's mouth. Kyree's tongue rose up to greet his. After a few minutes of their little "war",Yugi pulled away and looked down at a smiling and blushing Kyree. "Was that for doing a Good Job at the duel?"Kyree asked coyly. "Nah, it's because I love you."Yugi said kissing her again.

* * *

_Awwww...so cute! Sorry for the crappy battle scene. Alright in the next chappter, Yugi will put Yami in his place ten we can focus on the tournament and Yugi and Kyree's adorable little relationship!_

_Je'ne for now._


	10. Finally, it's over

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh!  
**

**Chapter 10- Finally

* * *

**

Yugi and Kyree stood there, kissing. "What do you think you're doing!"They heard someone shout. Kyree broke away from Yugi just as an angry Yami stormed up to them. "Yami? What are you doing here?"Yugi asked, with Kyree still in his arms. Yami didn't say anything, he just pulled Kyree away from Yugi and threw her on the ground. "Hey!"Kyree shouted, sitting up. "What is your deal, Yami?"Yugi shouted angerily, going to help Kyree up. Yami punched Yugi in the stomach then punched him again in the face. With a round house kick's help, a very sore Yugi landed in front of Kyree. "Yugi!"Kyree screamed, standing up and trying to pull Yugi up. "Kyree, get out of here!"Yugi growled as he pushed Kyree away and stood up, ready to fight again. "No. I'm not going anywhere."Kyree said definitantly as she stood next to Yugi with her fists rasied. "Get out of the way or I'll be forced to hurt you too."Yami growled. "I'd like to see you try."Kyree snarled. "Have it your way." Yami smirked as he pulled out a long weapon. A knife. "No...you've gone insane!"Kyree said, putting a hand up to her face. "Kyree, get out of here before you get hurt."Yugi said, stepping in front of her. "Take your own advice, Yugi. I know what I'm doing."Kyree said, charging at Yami and kicking him in the face. She then kicked the knife away from Yami and punched part of his neck which left him unconicus. She then pulled him by the back of his shirt and dragged him over to Yugi. "C'mon, we have to get him to a doctor."Kyree said through clenched teeth. Yugi remained silent and walked behind them, making sure Yami didn't wake up. Later when they arrived at the hostpital, Kyree threw Yami on the counter, startling a few nurses. "Listen up! This boy has gone insane! He tried to hurt me and Yugi with a knife. We knocked him out brought him here."Kyree said. "Yes, ma'am."said a doctor scurring over to them. He picked up Yami and took him to a hostpital room. "Unless, you are friends and want to vist him later, I suggest you leave."a nurse said rudely. "We don't need invitation to leave this place."Yugi said, even ruder as he pulled a startled and angry Kyree out of there.

* * *

When Yugi stopped pulling Kyree,they were in the park where Yugi had first confessed his love to Kyree. "Ow. What's wrong?"Kyree asked, pulling her arm away from Yugi and rubbing it. "You could have gotten hurt. I told you to get out of there!"Yugi said, with his back to Kyree. "Yugi, I know how to fight, I've fought before. There was no way I was going to leave you behind."Kyree said quietly. "I don't care! You still could have gotten hurt!"Yugi said angerily as he turned to face Kyree. "That doesn't mean I would let you get hurt."Kyree said, even more quietly. Her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and her bangs hid her eyes. "I'm the one who is supposed to protect_ you_! I am stronger then-"Yugi stopped mid-sentence. Kyree was shaking and tears were rolling down her face. She looked up at him. "I can take care of myself! I know what I'm doing! Don't tell ever tell me to leave you in a dangerous situation again, you jerk!"Kyree shouted. She stared hard at Yugi then turned around and ran away, still crying. Yugi stared at the ground, tears rolling down his face too. When he wiped his eyes, he saw Kyree's ribbon lay on the ground. Yugi picked it up and hugged it to his chest. Mean while, Kyree was still running. She didn't know or care where she was going. She only knew she had to run.

* * *

'Why does he have to act like that! I was only helping him!'Kyree thought sadly as she sat down on the curb to catch her breath. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"Said someone from behind her. Kyree stood up and warily turned around to face the onwer of the voice. "What do you want?"Kyree asked, a little annyoed. It was some drunk guy and she was in no mood to be hit on right now. "You."The guy said as he stpped forward and grabbed Kyree's arm. "Let me go."Kyree said, trying to pull away. The man slapped her and she fell to the ground. She gasp when she saw the man finger his belt. "Get away from her!" Kyree turned to see Yugi run up and ram the man hard in the chest. He then punched the man and he slammed in the wall. "Go away. NOW."Yugi said threatingly. The man stared at Yugi in shock and ran away. Yugi walked over to where Kyree was sitting and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh..it's ok. Everything's going to be ok."Yugi said soothenly. He stroked her hair as Kyree sobbed in his chest. "I was so scared. I couldn't even move or yell."Kyree said, crying harder. "It's ok. You're safe now."Yugi said. After a few more minutes, or even hours of Kyree sobbing and Yugi muttering comforting words, Kyree finally calmed down and Yugi helped her stand up. He kept his arms around her and Kyree kept her head in his chest. "You were wrong. You do need me to take care of you. I need you to take care of me."Yugi whispered in to the top of Kyree's head. he felt her nod underneath him. Yugi pulled Kyree's chin up and kissed her. When Kyree returned it, Yugi deepened the kiss by adding his tongue. Kyree opened her mouth, allowing Yugi's tongue to search it. When they were done kissing, Yugi kept his arms around her. "C'mon. You can stay at my place again."Yugi said as he started to walk away. "Thanks."Kyree said, happily. She ran up to Yugi and Yugi put his arm around her. Together they walked back to Yugi's place.

* * *

_Interesting chapter, ne? Yami's out of the picture for awhile which means we can get back to the tournament. But first, let's see what happens at Yugi's place. And remeber the ratings people, I don't write lemons._


	11. Fluffy Day at Yugi's Place

**Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

_**Chapter 11 Fluffy Day at Yugi's place**_

* * *

Yugi and Kyree walked to Yugi's place and Yugi's arm was around Kyree and Kyree was hugging him as she walked. "Ouch, Kyree, do you think you could loosen your grip a little?"Yugi asked, after walking a little ways with out air. "Sorry, but I'm scared that man will come back."Kyree said, whimpering. When Yugi heard her whimpers, he regreted telling her to stop. "It's ok. He can't get you when I'm around."Yugi said ressurinly and cockily. Kyree just smiled at Yugi. When they reached Yugi's place, Yugi quickly pulled Kyree inside and closed the door. He then pulled her up the stairs, into his room, and then he closed it and turned around and looked at her. "Shhh...I don't know if Grandpa is awake or not but I'm not willing to know."Yugi said. "Kay. So what now?"Kyree asked. She sat down crossed-legged in the middle of the room and stared at Yugi. "Here."Yugi said, handing her an oversized t-shirt and some shorts. When Kyree looked at the shorts then back up at Yugi, he immediantly felt foolish. "It's warm in here and I don't want you to over-heat. I'm not a pervert like my brother you know."Yugi said, sheepishly. "Ok. Turn around so I can change."Kyree said taking the clothes and began to lift her shirt. Yugi quickly turned around so Kyree could have some privacy. After a few minutes, Kyree hugged Yugi from behind. Yugi turned around to looked at Kyree. She looked adorable in his pajamas. (AN: I get one perverted comment on that, I'll throw a brick at the reveiwer. ) "You turn around while I change now."Yugi said. Kyree spun around and clamped her hands over her eyes. Yugi quickly change in his shorts and a normal sized t-shirt. "OK. I'm changed."Yugi said. Kyree opened her eyes and spun back to face him. "Heheh, you look cute."Kyree gushed. "So do you."Yugi said, sweetly. Kyree ran into Yugi's arm and stood there embracing him. When she yawned,through,Yugi picked her up bride style and laid her down on his bed. He then laid down next to her."Yugi?"Kyree asked, worry in her eyes. "Relax, nothing is going to happen, I just want to sleep."Yugi said, yawning and streching. Kyree nodded and quickly fell alseep. Yugi just smiled at her and fell asleep also.

* * *

**Around midnight;**

Kyree woke up crying and shaking. She sat up in the bed,still crying and shaking violently,and looked around the room. Something next to her stirred and sat up. She put a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming until the thing turned on a light. It was Yugi. "Kyree...what's the matter?"Yugi said, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He turned his head to see a shaking and crying Kyree scooted closet to the wall as possiable,with her hand over her mouth. "Kyree, what happened are you ok?"Yugi gently asked. Kyree shook her head and kept her hand over her mouth to prevent any crying sounds escaping. Yugi reached over and pulled Kyree over to him and wrapped his arms around her. (AN/ they are both sitting up in the bed. Yugi just pulled Kyree over so her could hug her) "Kyree, what happened?"Yugi asked. "Nnngh..."was all Kyree could say as she sobbed into his chest. 'What happened to her? Its probably just a bad dream but could be something different.'Yugi thought as he stroked Kyree's hair. After a few more minutes of Kyree still crying, Kyree fell asleep in Yugi's arms. He laid her head back down on the pillow, laid beside her, and turned off the light.

* * *

**The next Morning**

Yugi woke up and stretched. He looked over at Kyree and smiled. She was laying next to him, curled up in a little ball,still sleeping. Yugi rollled over and looked at his alarm clock. 7:30 a.m. It was still early. He didn't have to worry about grandpa waking up for a few more hours. When Yugi was just about to fall back asleep, he felt something poke him. He opened one eye and saw Kyree kneeling next to him,staring at him. "Good Morning,Kyree."Yugi said, opening his eyes and sitting up to face Kyree. "Kyree?"Yugi asked, trying to look at her face which was once again hidden by her bangs. Kyree didn't answer. Insted she lurched forward and started sobbing into Yugi chest again. "Kyree?"Yugi repeated, one hand on her back another stroking her hair. "He keeps coming back. He won't go away. He's in my dreams!"Kyree whispered in a scared voice. "Who?" "Yami." "Yami? Kyree, you need to relax. He's going to get help then leave you alone, ok?"Yugi said resurningly. Inwardly he sighed with relief. He thought Kyree was hurt or something. "C'mon. Get dressed. Let's go for a walk."Yugi said, standing up and going into his closet and shutting the door. He came back fully dressed. kyree, following Yugi's example, picked up her clothes and went into Yugi's closet and came back out full dressed and her hair tied back up. Yugi opened his window and slid out. He then grabbed a hold of a firm tree branch and swung up to a sitting postion. Kyree followed him but she didn't go on the roof. She crouched on the windowsil then launched herself at the tree. She grabbed the same branch and swung around in complete circle before sitting next to Yugi. Yugi smiled then jumped out of the tree and Kyree shortly following him. Yugi grabbed her hand and together they jogged to the park.

* * *

"I love it here in the morning!"Kyree cooed as she spun around,looking at everything. Yugi just smiled and watched her. "Yugi!"Kyree waved,laughing. Yugi smiled and waved back too. She turned around, still laughing, and ran towards the fountain. She then climbed onto the edge and began to run on it giggling when the water hit her. "Kyree look out!"Yugi shouted. "What? Oh nooooooo!"Kyree shouted and she fell backwards in the fountain. "Oh no..."Kyree moaned, hiding her face in emmbarrassment and shame. "Oh its ok. Come here."Yugi said offering her his hand. Kyree took it and Yugi pulled her out of the fountain. "Here."Yugi said, draping his coat around Kyree. "Thanks..."Kyree said, still blushing. "C'mon."Yugi said as he put his arm around Kyree and walked her back to his place. "Oh Yugi there you are! Oh and Kyree too! How are you...why is Kyree wet?"Grandpa asked. "She fell in the fountain."Yugi explained. "Doing what?"Grandpa asked with his eyebrows raised. Kyree blushed and looked away. "Grandpa! Get your mind out of the gutter!"Yugi said moaning. He helped Kyree to his room and handed her the clothes she slept in and also handed her a towel. Yugi walked out of his room and waited. Few minutes later a dried off Kyree walked out and hugged him. "Thank-you very much, Yugi."Kyree said sweetly. Yugi just put his arms around her and kissed her. 

_

* * *

Cute huh? I just wanted to make this a fluffy chapter! Next one I swear will either be about a day at school or just a day of the tournament._


	12. Festival Heads Up!

**Disclaimer-I don't own YU-GI-OH nor freak out by Avril Lavine or Perfect World by Simple Plan**

**_Chapter 12 School Day_**

* * *

It was the next morning. Sometime last night Yugi walked Kyree home to her grateful grandmother who was reviled to see the two of them again. Now Yugi was up and gettting ready for school. "Its a good thing Kaiba decided to hold the tournament on weekends and after school."Yugi said aloud as he slipped on his uniform. He glanced at his clock while pulling on his socks. 'Might as well have breakfast and then go see if Kyree's ready.'Yugi thought as he headed down stairs. He grabbed an apple and walked out of the door,calling good bye to his grandpa while he left. When he approached Kyree's house, he dropped his apple in a trash can on the street curb. He went up and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. This time the door opened. "Hello?"Yugi called, stepping into the house. "Kyree? Miss Anna?"Yugi called heading up the stairs. He went and knocked on the door to Kyree's room. "Be there in a sec,Grandma! Can't believe you're back from the store already!"Kyree called from inside her room. Yugi silently chuckled. She thought that he was her grandma! Kyree opened the door quickly. "Yugi?" "Good Morning." "How do you get in here?" "Front door was open." Kyree put a hand on her forehead. "Grandma never remembers to close the door. She'll lock it,but she won't close it."Kyree groaned. "Ready for school?"Yugi asked,changing the subject."Yeah, let me go brush my hair."Kyree said walking past him and into her bathroom. Few seconds later her hair was brushed and she was ready to go. "C'mon, we can't be late today."Yugi said, pulling Kyree's hand. "Huh, why?"asked a confused Kyree. Yugi didn't answer. He just kept pulling her towards the school.

* * *

_**At school;**_

"Hey Kyree!" "Yugi!" Kyree said happily. She ran up to him in the hall way and he put his arm around her. "Do you know about the school festival?"Yugi asked. "Festival?" "Yeah, the winter festival." An/ it's the end of sepetember. Yugi and Kyree met in october. sorry that I haven't put anything about the months in this. "Really?"Kyree asked with excitment. "The gym teacher is telling everybody about it after school."Yugi said. "Cool! We must go!"Kyree said."Please, Yugi?"She asked with puppy dog eyes. "Sure, but here's your last class! I'll pick you up after this period, ok?"Yugi said as he leaned in to give Kyree a light peck on the forehead before turning around and heading to his next class. "Bye, Yugi!"Kyree shouted, waving as she turned around herself and headed into her class.

* * *

_**1 hour later;**_

"C'mon!" "I'm coming!" "We are going to be late!" "No we're not!"Kyree said grumpily. Her locker was a little jammed because of her teddy bear magnet and she was in a bad mood becasue some boy in her last class tripped her and she couldn't do anything about it without getting in trouble.

"Ugggh!"Yugi moaned. He went up to her locker and kicked it. The door swung open. He grabbed Kyree's books and stuffed them in the locker. He closed the door, grabbed Kyree's hand and hauled off to the gym. The gym teacher was standing on a makeshift stage. "Ok, ladies and gentleman! As you know this winter festival will be held in a few weeks. What we need is volunters! Any one want to work booths?"annocened Mr.Takahashi.An/he is the creator of Yugioh so he deserve to be the cool gym leader. He counted the hands in the air. "16, not bad. Alright who cares to be part of the entertaiment?" Yugi and Kyree raised their hands. Along with 6 other students. "Alright, you eight, get on this satge and show us what you can do!"shouted Mr,Takahashi, getting off the stage.

"Yugi, you first!" Yugi took a deep breath and went to the center of the stage. He started singing slowly but then put more strength into it.

_**"I never could see this far**_

_**I never could have saw this coming**_

_**It seems like my world's falling apart**_

_**Why is everything so hard?**_

_**I don't think I can deal**_

_**With the things that you said**_

_**It just won't go away"**_

Kyree was staring at Yugi in awe. She had no idea he could sing like that!

_**"In a perfect world **_

_**This could never happen**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**You'd still be here**_

_**And it makes no sense**_

_**I can just pick up the pieces**_

_**But to you this means nothing**_

_**Nothing at all"**_

"Give it up for Yugi!"Mr.Takahashi cheered. Kyree cheered too. And when Yugi got to the crowd, she leapt forward and tackled him with a hug. "You were awesome!"Kyree exclaimed. "I can't wait to hear you."Yugi said, kissing Kyree's forehead. "Next up, Kyree!" "Well, I better get up there."Kyree said blushing.

_**"Try to tell me what I shouldn't do**_

_**You should know by now**_

_**I won't listen**_

_**Walk around with my hands **_

_**up in the air**_

_**'Cause I don't care**_

_**I'm all right**_

_**I'm fine**_

_**Just freak out**_

_**Let it go..."**_

Kyree stopped singing and stood there blushing from embarrasement. Everyone was staring at her in shock. She sounded amazing but didn't know it. Kyree looked at Mr.Takahashi for some help but he was staring at her. She then shifted her gaze to Yugi but he was staring a long with everyone eles. "Um...was I that bad?"Kyree whispered nervously. "You were great!" someone shouted from the crowd. Yugi cheered and soon he had everyone aplauding Kyree. "...Thank-you..."Kyree said quietly and bowed. She walked off the stage and walked back in to the crowd. "YOU WERE AWESOME!"Joey shouted in Kyree's ear. "Thanks, Joey."Kyree said shyly. "You were excellent."Yugi said. "Oh, Yugi!"Kyree cried and hugged him. "May I have your attention please?"Mr.Takahashi asked."I have chosen our singers;Yugi,Kyree, and Anzu."

* * *

"Ha! He picked those two!"Anzu smirked. "He must need back-up singers or something!"

"Shut-up." "How dare you!"Anzu skrieked. "I told you to shut-up."Kyree said. She stood in front of Anzu and you could see the hatred pouring from her eyes. "Why don't you make me?"Anzu said stupidly. Kyree smiled. "It'll be my pleasure..."Kyree said while craking her knuckles. Anzu gulped then charged at Kyree. Kyree flipped backwards and then spun around and leapt over Anzu's head. Anzu aimed a kick at Kyree which Kyree easily countered with a round house kick to Anzu's head. "Give up, I'm going to fight you anymore."Kyree said before walking away. "Did you see that? Someone actually stood up to Anzu!"Some whisperd in the crowd. _Ring Ring!_ Finally school was over.

* * *

_**At Yugi's place;**_

"We haven't been to the tournament in a while haven't we?"Kyree asked. They were sitting on the couch in Yugi's living room and they were just watching tv. "Kaiba said he would postpone for a week or two. He said something about Mokuba being sick and needing to get his own grades up."Yugi said. "Hmmmmm..."Kyree murmured and rested her head on Yugi's shoulder. "Hey Yugi?" "Yeah?" "I don't think I'll be the entertaiment.I'm getting nervous just thinking about it!"Kyree said a little sadly. "Oh, Kyree. Don't worry about it! I'll ask mr.Takahashi about us being able to sing it a duet."Yugi said. 'Thanks Yugi!"Kyree said happily kissing him.

* * *

_Yeah I know, I always end it with kissing scences. And I couldn't resist making them sing thoses songs. this time I'm going to wait for two good reviews before I put up another chapter. Have good summer, minna-san! And sorry about the lack of tournament but I could not resist making a festival right now!_


	13. He's Back!

**Disclaimer- I don't own YU-GI-OH!  
**

_**Chapter 13 He's back!

* * *

**_

"Yugi! Guess what!" Yugi turned around and was attacked by an over excited Kyree. They were at school and Kyree had just launched herslef at Yugi's stomach and held him in a death hug. "What is it?" Yugi said, lightly pushing Kyree away so he could breathe. "The festival! It's being held at my favorite place!"Kyree shouted happily. "Which one is that?"Yugi asked. "The park! Remember?"Kyree asked, staring up at Yugi. "Of course I remember."Yugi said, hugging Kyree. Before Kyree could hug back, someone lifted her up by the back of her shirt. "Mind if I borrow her for a few minutes?"Kaiba said, still holding Kyree up in the air. "Uh...no problem. See ya later, Kyree!"Yugi said as he watched Kaiba walk off with Kyree still in the air. "Wonder what that was about..."Yugi wondered aloud. "Oh shoot! I'm late for gym!"Yugi shouted turning around and running down the hall. "What did you need, Seto?"Kyree asked, after Kaiba had set her down in the other hallway. "It's news about Yami. One of my employess has a brother who is Yami's docter. He's going to be realesed soon. They say is he capable of recovery as long he is around someone he knows and trusts and doesn't see anyone who could trigger his anger."Seto explained. "In other words, I have to make myself scarce so he can be with Yugi to get better and not try to kill me."Kyree said a little annoyed. "Yeah, basically. But if you tell Yugi what you have to do, he could get hurt."Seto said. "So I don't tell Yugi. But we are singing in a duet in the festival..."Kyree said worridly. "Which is in a few weeks. Yami won't take long to heal. So just avoid both of them for like a week and we'll see Yami is reacting then."Seto said sadly. Kyree was like his only friend and he knew this is going to hurt her. "It's ok, Seto. I can live without Yugi that long."Kyree said with a big smile on her face. "Alright. Well, you better get going you're late for gym."Seto said before giving her a quick hug and walking off. Kyree watched him for a few minutes before turning around and heading off to gym at full speed.

* * *

**In the gym;**

Yugi was playing basketball on one side of the gym while the girls were running laps on the other side. He didn't see Kyree yet but thought she probably got in a little late and was still changing.

* * *

Kyree walked out of the girls locker rooms. She was the last one out so she was prepared to get an earful from her gym teacher. "Kyree, you're up. Run one lap as fast as you can."The gym teacher said, looking at her notebook. An/Mr.Takahashi is the boys gym leader, this woman is for the girls only. Kyree nodded and took her place at one end of the track. "Go!" Kyree took off at full speed. Yugi along with some of the boys stopped to watch as Kyree ran right past them in a blur. "Time!" Kyree was already at the end of the track. "7.5 seconds! A new record!"The gym teacher annoced pleased. "Thanks. May I go sit down now."Kyree said quietly. The gym teacher nodded as she directed a few more girls to take their places. Kyree went and sat down on one end of the gym, hugging her knees to her chest. "Yugi! Wake up!"Joey shouted at Yugi. "Oh! Sorry!"Yugi shouted as he was passed the ball. He dribbled down the court and dunked the ball. While his friends cheered for him, Yugi looked around for Kyree. She was sitting by herself at one end of the gym and appartently didn't see Yugi's dunk. 'Damn it. What's wrong with her? I hope kaiba didn't do anything to her!"Yugi thought as he silently fumed. Kyree sensing that someone was staring at her, looked up at Yugi. When Yugi saw her look at him, he caught her eye and smiled. He watched as Kyree winced and looked away. "Huh? She acts like she's scared." Yugi said aloud.

* * *

**End of the school day;**

"Hey Kyree! Wait up!"Yugi shouted as he tried to catch up with Kyree. Kyree turned around, looked at him then turned again and took off running. Yugi stopped dead in his tracks and watched Kyree run away from him. With a hurt herat, Yugi went home and was attacked by his grandpa. "Grandpa, please let go, I can't breathe!"Yugi gasped for air under his grandpa's bone crushing hug. "Sorry, Yugi but Yami's back!"Grandpa excalimed happily. Yugi stared at him in shock for a moment. Then pushed past him and ran into the house to see for himself. "Hey, Yugi."Yami said from the table where he sat. "Yami...what..how...why!"Yugi gasped out in shock. "The doctor said in order for me to recover better, I need to be around someone I totally trust. They decided that you have to spend the week with me, just keeping me company, but acting totally normal."Yami explained. "But Yugi.."Grandpa whispered, coming in from behind Yugi. "You can't have Kyree around him. they decided he was extremly jealous so he shouldn't see the girl for a while. They said it would take about week for him to get better." 'That's why she was acting weird. Kaiba must have told her so she was gettng practice at it.'Yugi thought sadly. "Well, Yami, want to go to the park after i finsh my homework?"Yugi asked with forced cheeerfulness. "Sure."Yami replied.

* * *

**Next Day;**

Yugi and Yami decided not to go to school untill Yami was over his little obseviveness. Kyree walked to school sadly. But Mr.Takahashi stopped her as she entered the building. "Today is only a half day and its for kids who are only in the festival. Where's Yugi?"Mr.Takahashi said. "Home, sick, I beleive."Kyree replied sullenly. "Well then you have to practice singing on your own then."Mr.Takahasi said. "Can't I just make scenery for the the stage or work on wires? I really don't want to sing with out Yugi."Kyree pleaded. Mr.Takahasi nodded and then walked off.

The day went off with Yugi and Yami at home playing videogames and Kyree rewiring some microphones and painting and stiching holes in curtains. Not a good day for Kyree and Yugi felt really bad about the whole thing but it couldn't be helped. His brother needed him so through he loved Kyree, he has to put her aside for the time being.

* * *

_I know, gomen nasi for cutting off it there but I wanted to save some of this for the next chapter which should finsh off the week and we'll go with the festival and the tournament. Plus for all you Yami fans, this is what have you been waiting for, Yami will become the sweetie we all know him as!_


	14. Practice

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

**_Chapter 14 Practice_**

* * *

"Kyree, wake up, it's time for school!"Granma called from the door. Kyree head popped up from under her blanket and she stared at Grandma. "Can I stay home from school today? Its much easier to avoid Yugi this way."Kyree said sadly as her head disappered back under the blanket. "But,sweetie,it's Friday which means today is the last day you have to avoid that boy."Grandma pointed out. At this Kyree flung off the blanket and ran in to her closet. A few seconds later she ran out, dressed in her school uniform. She ran to the bathroom and brushed her hair and tied it back with a fat ribbon. Kyree gave her granmother a quick hug and ran down stairs. Kyree could be heard digging around for her back pack and shoes. "Bye, Grandma!"Kyree shouted before running out the door. "Oh, my. She still has 15 minutes before she even has to THINK about getting ready for school."Grandma said as she closed the door that Kyree left wide open in her franticness to get to the school. "Oh shoot!"Kyree said quietly. Yami and Yugi were just a little ways ahead of her and Anzu had just joined them. "There's no way I'll get past them unless..."Kyree looked up at the trees and then looked down the sidewalk, counting how many trees she would have to jump before she was able to hide behind the corner and appear to be ahead of them the whole time. "Not many. Better be quick then!"Kyree said as she lept up in to the tree. She started running along the branches and jumping in between the trees. 'Yes!'She thought silently. She jumped out of the tree, landed behind a sidewalk that was on the corner. She walked backwards about ten feet then at full spped started running straight. She then turned on the side of her foot at the last minute, making it look like she had been running that direction and was making a quick turn. Kyree sighed happily that Yugi and especially Yami hadn't seen her. She continued running towards the school.

* * *

**Yugi' P.O.V.**

I just saw Kyree skidd that corner and continue to running. Maybe that's what that rustle above head in the trees was. She's really going full out to avoid me and Yami. "Hey Yami? You feeling back to normal today?"I asked cautionly. "Yeah, I feel perfect today."Yami replied. Anzu slipped her hand inside of Yami's. "Yay! My Yami's back!"She cheered. "Heh."I mumbled. Anzu may be happy, but I'm not. She's been getting anoying. Like yesterday she corenerd me on the way home from the grocery store, demanding to know if Yami was ok and if he still liked her and all that junk. "Well, if you're ok, then I'm going to run ahead. I need to get school eary so I can do some research in the libray."I said. Yami nodded. Simleing at him gratefully, I took off at full speed.

* * *

**Kyree's P.O.V.**

I hear someone from behind me. Great. I'm being stalked. Maybe I can lose them. With that last thought, I turned down an alley and began hoping fences. Right now I'm so glad that Granma take track and all those martial arts classes. I thought happily as I continued running. Turning my head back, I saw someone folowing me by the street. "Leave me alone!"I said quietly, more to my self. I didn't want whoever that was to be able to pinpoint my location exactly. At that moment I running along side him with the diffrence of a barbed wire fence blocking either of us to see each other's faces. I was to busy watching my stalker to notice part of broken tire laying on the ground. I tripped right over it.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Uwahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"Yugi heard Kyree shreik. Turning around he ran in to the ally and managed to jump over the fence. He saw Kyree go down but he managed to grab ahold of the back of her shirt. "Nani?"Kyree yelled in surpirse, her foot by insticnt shooting out and catching Yugi in the chest. Kyree did back flip when her hands touched the ground and she turned around to see who had grabbed her. "Yugi?"Kyree yelped. "Oh no! Don't tell me!"Kyree said panicing. "I...kicked...you..." Kyree peered over at Yugi. "And..now..you're..out cold..."Kyree finshed kneeling down next to Yugi. "Yugi? You ok?"Kyree asked, poking him in the chest. "wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup..wake-!"Kyree said as she poked Yugi repeadly. Yugi sat up and immendiantly placed a hand on his chest. "Owww...why did you kick me?"Yugi asked. "Sorry, I thought you were a stalker."Kyree explained sheepishly. "Ok...let's go to school now."Yugi said, standing up and dusting himself off. Kyree smiled and jumped over the fence. She then tunred around and helped Yugi climb over.

* * *

**At school;**

"Yugi! Glad ya could make it! You have to go practice with Anzu immediantly!"Mr.Takahashi exclaimed pushing him towards Anzu. "I'm supposed to be with Kyree!"Yugi protested. "Yeah I know, but we had to do a last minute swicth because Yami isn't going to be in the festival and no one eles wants to dance with Anzu for the beging dance!"Mr.Takahashi explained sheepishly. "Who's Kyree going to be with?"Yugi asked as he was forced right next to Anzu. "Kaiba."Anzu answered as Mr.Takahashi ran away. "...I see..."Yugi said scornfully. "Hey at least we're not doing any embarrsing dances. Kabia and Kyree have to do the tango."Anzu said with forced cheerfullness. "what are we doing?"Yugi demanded. " The cha-cha slide."Anzu said happily. She turned on a cd player and the cha-cha slide music began. As Yugi and Anzu began dancing and doing what the music told them to do, Yugi took a sneek peak at Kyree and Kaiba. they were dancing perfectly together. Like they've done it before. Kaiba even had the finshing dip and twirl down perfectly.

* * *

**Kaiba and Kyree;**

"You want to be doing this dance with Yugi, don't you?"Seto asked as he dipped Kyree again. "Sort of, but I have fun dancing with you."Kyree repiled hontestly as Kaiba twirled her away from him then pulled her back close. "Tournament starts again right after the festival."Kaiba said Kyree spun him and then pulled him close. "Awesome.."Kyree panted. an/ have you ever done the tango before? it is really tiring and wears you out and can be quite hard. "Let's take a break."Kaiba said, stepping away from Kyree. He tossed a water bottle at her. Kyree snatched it out of the air and drank deeply. "Thanks, Seto."Kyree said when she was done drinking. "No problem."Seto repiled. Kyree smiled at him and then walked over to Yugi and Anzu.

* * *

**Other side of the gym:**

Yami was also over there. "It's ok, Kyree."Yami said with his back towards her. "Ok..."Kyree said nervously as she went and stood by him, waiting for Yugi and Anzu to finsh dancing. "Kyree?"Yami asked after a few minutes. "Hmm?" "I'm sorry, for everything I did..."Yami said quietly. "No problem, I forgive you."Kyree said happily. "Hey Kyree!"Yugi said as he jumped down from the makeshift stage. An/ there are several makeshift stages to help the students get used to the idea of dancing on the stage for the festval "Hi! Yugi!"Kyree said, rushing up to him. "Come with me."Yugi said quietly as he grabbed Kyree's arm and hauled her out of the gym.

* * *

**In the hall way**

When they were in the hallway, Yugi let go and stared at Kyree with his arms crossed. "What?"Kyree asked, a little boldly. "Ask Mr.Takahashi if you can do a different dance with Kaiba."Yugi demanded. "Why?"Kyree, asked a little hurt. "I don't want you dancing with any other boy like that. Ever."Yugi said calmly. "I'm dancing with Seto and we are doing the tango!"Kyree said angerily. "No. You can't."Yugi said loudly. "Watch me!"Kyree snappped. "I don't know why you're jeolus, but quite frankly, you shouldn't be! You already know where my loyalty and love lies!"Kyree shouted, storming back in to the gym. Yugi stared in disbelief and headed back into the gym also.

* * *

**End of the Day;**

"Ok, People, that's it for today!"Mr.Takahashi annoced, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "See ya, tomorrow, Seto!"Kyree said waving good-bye as she headed out of the gym.

Kyree was halfway down the sidewalk when Yugi jumped out in front of her blocked her path. "You going to rant about how I can't do the tango with Seto?"Kyree asked coldly. "Look, about that, I'm sorry. I over reacted."Yugi said, with his head bowed so Kyree couldn't see his face.

* * *

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

_Damn. I'm crying._._ Why am I crying?_I thought._I know why._I answered myself._You're scared that you'll Kyree to far and she won't want to be with you any more._ With that last thought, I rasied my head to look at Kyree. she was staring at me, different emotions running through her eyes. "Kyree?" No answer. _Great._ I thought._I blew it.

* * *

_

**Kyree's P.O.V**

_Is he for real? Of course he is. He's my Yugi. He's crying, sorry, he looks like he's in pain. And I'm the cause of it because I won't change my dance with Seto. Too bad. I don't want to hurt him, but I really want to dance with Seto and that is my favorite dance. Maybe he means that if I forgive him, he'll let me dance guilt free. Worth a shot._ "Yugi, I'll forgive you on one condition...:"I began. "You can dance with him! I found out how much it means to you to dance with Seto and especially that dance!"Yugi said interuppting me. "Oh Yugi!"I cried as I flug myself at him. He happily accepted me in his arms. "I love you, Yugi!"I said into his chest. "I love you,too."Yugi said into my hair. "I know how much it means to do your father's favorite dance with your stepbrother."Yugi said.

* * *

_**Ok, not much of cliffy. But at least it didn't end with a kiss! sorry to Yugi fans with that little dark stunt I made Yugi pull. I just thought it would help out a little. Ok next chapter is the festival and some explaining. Maybe a few flash backs into Kyree's life. Cause no one, except me,know anything about Kyree's life and we all know Yugi's history. Ok see you then!**_


	15. The Festival and a Stalker

**_

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer- I don't own YU-GI-OH!**

**_Chapter 15- The festival and a Stalker_**

**_

* * *

_ **

** Outside, on the side walk.**

"I know how much it means to you to do your father's favorite dance with your stepbrother."Yugi said. Kyree looked up at Yugi in shock. "How did you...?"She gasped. "Seto told me. Your father married his mother. Then when your father died, you moved in with your grandmother. But you always kept your ties with the Kaibas."Yugi said looking down at Kyree sternly. "How come you never told me?" Kyree looked away."You never asked and I don't like talking about it." "Well what happened to your mother, and Kaiba's father?"Yugi asked a little gentler. "My mom died in childbirth. Seto's dad disappered after Mokuba was born...my grandmother is my mother's mom. She's the only blood family I have left. Seto and Mokuba are my last ties to my father..."Kyree said sadly. "Kyree, I'm sorry."Yugi said, hugging Kyree tighter. Kyree looked up at Yugi and smiled even through she was crying. "Please excuse me, I have to get home before it's too late. Grandma wants me to cook tonight..."Kyree said after Yugi hugged her for a few more minutes. "Alright. I'll walk you home."Yugi offered. Kyree was about to reply when Yami stepped out from behind a tree. "Yugi, Grandpa wants you home, now. I'll walk Kyree back."Yami said. Seeing the look Yugi was giving him, he quickly added;"She'll be safe, I promise." Kyree looked at Yugi and mouthed something. Yugi sighed and let her go. He stood back and watched his brother walk home Kyree for a few more minutes before he turned around and headed to his own home.

* * *

**Yami and Kyree;**

"You don't have to walk that far away from me."Yami said offendly. "Sorry."Kyree said as she walked a little closer to Yami. "Here's your house."Yami said, gestering to the door of Kyree's house. "Thanks for walking me home."Kyree said, searching in purse for her keys. "It was no big deal. Just stop acting so afraid of me."Yami said. "Ok, sorry about that."Kyree said qiuetly. "Stop saying you're sorry!"Yami said before turning around and walking away. Kyree stared after him for a while before turning around and heading into her house.

* * *

**School the next day;**

Yugi entered his homeroom and was surprised to see Kyree sitting with her head on the desk. He walked over and lightly shook her shoulder. In surprise, Kyree jumped out of the chair and into a fighting stance. "Oh, Yugi. Don't do that!"Kyree said when she saw him. "What were you doing?"Yugi asked as Kyree sat back down in her seat. "Sleeping."Kyree replied before her head went crashing down on the desk. Everyone turned to look to see what that loud sound was and when they saw Kyree, they just shrugged and went back to their own buisness. "Did you stay up late?"Yugi asked, waking the girl up again. "You can say that."Kyree said scornfully as she rubbed her eyes. "What were you doing?"Yugi asked again. "Training." "For what?" "I have to keep fighting."Kyree repiled. "Look what I learned to do!"Kyree said as she got up. She crouched on the ground like a cat and kicked her legs up in the air, holding them like that, she started moving on her hands, making her feet kick in a circuler motion. She started moving faster and faster untill she looked like an upside down tornado. She stopped suddenly and flipped back up to her feet. "Cool huh?"Kyree asked, happily. "That was amazing!"Yugi said. The entire class was clapping. "Let's go back to the gym to prepare for the festival."Kyree said hauling Yugi out of the classroom.

* * *

**Begining of the Festival **Yugi looked around for Kyree. She wasn't there yet. He himself was dressed in a black kimono with red striped that adorned the edges. He had arrived with Yami and Anzu. Yami was dressed in a simlier kimono only his was red with the black. Anzu was wearing a light blue kimono with pink edges. "Yugi!" Yugi turned around to see a waving Kyree. She wore a red kimono with a gold and white dragon on it. Her long hair was tied back with a white ribbon and unlike everyone eles who wore sneakers and stuff, she wore oringal sandals. She had arrived with Kaiba who was wearing a grey kimono with black stripes on the edges. "Hey Kyree! You look amazing!"Yugi said when Kyree was near him. "Yeah, Kyree, you look pretty good."Anzu said smirking. Yami just nodded his head at her, "Thanks, you all look good too!"Kyree said with a big smile on her face. Kaiba once again picked up Kyree by the back of her kimono and held her in front of everybody. "Kyree made mine and her own kimono. You guys should really find out what talents this little girl posses."Kaiba said proudly. "SETO! I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"Kyree shouted trying to kick Kaiba. He quickly set her down and stepped back a little. "I'm gonna kill you!"Kyree snarled lunging at him. Well she would have if Yami and Yugi had not grabbed her arms. "Kyree calm down!"Yugi shouted. "Let me help you with that."Mr.Takahashi said coming from behind them and grabbing Kyree by the back of her kimono and holding her above the ground a good four feet. "Chill out."He said calmly. When Kyree calmed down, he set back on her feet. "There ya go, get your places guys, I decided not to do the singing, we'll have the few dances, then open the booths, maybe have a couple of you guys lead everyone els in a dance and then wrap it all up."Mr.Takahashi said, walking away. Kyree nodded to Seto then she ran off to the stage where she was supposed to be. "What's with her tonight? She didn't even say good bye to Yugi..."Yami said. Yugi shrugged and ran off to where he was supposed to be. Yami gave Anzu a kiss before she walked away. Seto walked off to Kyree's part of the stage.

* * *

**Yugi's P.O.V**

_Remember, don't get jealous. Kaiba is going over the to help getting ready for the tango. Or a song or something._I sat down on the edge of my stage to watch Kyree. She's the opening act. Well she and Kaiba. "Anzu, I'm going over ther to watch them dance."I said to Anzu before heading over to them.

* * *

**Over near Kyree;**

"It's time for Kyree and Seto to dance!"Mr.Takahasi shouted to the huge crowd. The curtain rasied and it showed Kyree and Seto in the opening satnce of the tango. As soon as the music went off, they started dancing. Some of the guys in the crowd made catcalls to Kyree and some of the girls called to Kaiba. The dancers ignored them and continued on. "What's wrong with you, you seem ticked off."Kaiba asked Kyree before he sent on her spin. When she collided with him again she decided to answer. "I'm just a little upset that's all." She said when Kaiba dipped her. "Well perk up. Yugi is in the front row and he's watching you."Kaib said as he purposly spun Kyree so she could see. "Make sure you go up to him. He seems real down and it's up to you to cheer him up."He continued, dipping Kyree again. The dance ended and the dancers stood at arms lenth from each other, panting. "Give it up for Kaiba and Kyree!"Mr.Takahashi shouted. While the crowd was cheering, Kyree slipped off the stage and ran straight to Yugi. "Yugi!"Kyree shouted, giving him a bone crushing hug. "H-hey Kyree!"Yugi said, returning the hug. Kyree smiled at him, then stood on her toes to kiss Yugi's forehead. Yugi smiled down at her, kissing her lips. Kyree returned the kiss for all she was worth. People around them started to cheer so Yugi quickly broke away and Kyree hid her face in Yugi's chest. "Hey, people, back off! Go watch Joey and Mai do the waltz!"Kaiba shouted from the stage. Kyree smiled gratefully at Kaiba and pulled Yugi off to the other side of the park where the festival wasn't being held.

* * *

**The other part of the park;**

"Kyree?"Yugi called out her name. One minute she was right next to him, the next she wasn't to be found. "Kyree?"he called again. Yugi then felt something slip around his waist from the back. He quickly spun around and saw Kyree staring at him, a playful smile on her lips. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck, pulling him towards her. Yugi's arms went around her waist and he bent his head down to kiss Kyree. After a few minutes, Yugi pulled away, much to the diapponitment of Kyree. "I have to go do my dance."He said, a little down heartdly. "Alright, we'll finsh later."Kyree said. She slipped her hand inside Yugi's and together they walked back to the festival.

* * *

**End of the Festival.**

Yugi sighed wiped the sweat from his brow. He was on clean-up duty and who knew that cleaning a prak could be so much work? "Hey, Yugi! Care for some help?"Kyree shouted from one end of the festival grounds. Yugi nodded and Kyree started cleaning. She ran up and down the festival grounds with a large broom and when she was done sweeping, she ran up to the booths and the make shift stages and still using the broom, she knocked everything in to managable pieces. She then pushed all of the pieces towards Mr.Takahashi's car, throught the broom on top of the pile and ran back to Yugi who was standing there, speechless. "Heh. Ready to go?"Kyree asked as she wiped dust off her kimono. "...sure..."Yugi stammered. Kyree gigled and slipped her hand inside of Yugi's. Together they left the park and headed down the sidewalk. "Should I walk you home?"Yugi asked. They lived in different directions. "And stay?"Kyree asked, hiding her eyes. "Huh?" "Spend the night at my house? I've spent the night at your house..."Kyree pointed out, looking up at Yugi. "Alright." Yugi agreed. "Really? Great!"Kyree exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Yugi and he hugged her back.

* * *

"Well let's get going. It's really dark out.'Yugi said, pulling away from Kyree, but keeping a hold on her hand. He saw her nod, so they started walking towards Kyree's home. Suddenly something grabbed Kyree from behind. "YUGI!"Kyree screamed before whoever it was hand went on her mouth and their other arm went around her waist from behind. "KYREE!"Yugi shouted. "You're mine now!"The thing shouted, stepping into the light. It was the same man that attacked Kyree before. When Kyree realized this, she started squirming and whimpering, trying to get away. "Let her go!"Yugi shouted, stepping towards the man threatingly. "Not til I've claimed her. "The man said, punching Yugi with the hand that was over Kyree' mouth. Kyree, having her mouth free, cried out. "Yugi! Are you ok?"She shouted, still trying to get away. "Shut up you, your little friend will be ok, as long as you coperate."The man hissed, spinning Kyree around so she was facing him. "Big Mistake."Kyree growled. She rasied her knee and rammed it as hard as she could in the man' senstive area.

* * *

The man realeased her and Kyree quickly ran to Yugi. "Yugi! Are you ok?"Kyree cried, lifting Yugi's head off the pavement. "Oww, yeah, how'd you get away?"Yugi asked, sitting up and rubbing his head. Kyree jerked her thumb over at the man writhing on the ground in pain. "Let's get out of here!"Yugi said, standing up and pulling Kyree to her feet. "Yeah, let's get- Ouch!"Kyree said suddenly, gripping her ankle. "I must've twisted it getting away."Kyree grunted. Yugi glanced over at the man who was still on the ground and then back at Kyree. He sighed then crouched down in front of Kyree. "Get on back."He said. Kyree nodded and got on Yugi's back. his hands went under her knees to secure her and her arms went arond his neck loosely so she wouldn't strangle him. Yugi got to his feet and quickly ran to Kyree's house. Yugi didn't put Kyree down till they got to her room. "Kyree?"Yugi called. He spun her around off his back so he was holding her bridal style. "She fell asleep.'Yugi said, laughing. He laid her down on her bed and softly kissed her lips. Yugi then sat indian style at the end of her bed, watching Kyree sleep.

* * *

_OMG! That was long! Well enjoy!_


	16. True Love Proven

**Disclaimer- I don't own YU-GI-OH!**

**_Chapter 16 True Love Proven

* * *

_**

Kyree woke up the next day and streched. She looked around the room for Yugi. He wasn't there. "Oh...he left..."Kyree said sadly. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on top of them, biting her lip to keep from crying. 'I really wanted to wake up and see Yugi first thing in the morning.'She thought sadly. Someone knocked at her door. "Its open."She called sadly. Yugi opened the door and smiled at her. "Good Morning Kyree."He said happily. "Yugi!"Kyree shouted. she stood up and ran straight at Yugi. She grabbed him in a huge hug and cried softly into his chest. "Kyree? Whats the matter?"Yugi asked, when he heard her crying. He hugged her back and eventually Kyree stopped crying. "Why were you crying?"Yugi asked, wiping away her tears. "I thought you had left and I wanted to see you."Kyree said, tears still in her eyes. Yugi just smiled gently at her before pulling her into a another hug. "I'll never leave you."Yugi whispered in her ear. "I love you, Yugi!" Kyree said, kissing Yugi. "KYREE! Are you awake yet? Soloum is here for Yugi!"Grandma shouted through Kyree's door, causing the couple to jump and break away. "She's awake, Miss Anna, we'll be down in a few minutes!"Yugi called. "Alright! Just don't do anything inapporiate!"Grandma shouted teasingly. "GRANDMA!"Kyree shouted, her face turning red. They heard Grandma laughing as she went down the stairs. A minute later they heard Yugi's grandpa burst out laughing. "Oh god, I think Grandma's off her rocker..."Kyree said quietly, hiding her red face in her hands. "We might as well go down stairs before they think we're doing anything."Yugi said, his face red too. Kyree nodded and quickly followed him out of the room.

* * *

**Later that day;**

Yugi and Kyree were walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. "You hungry?"Yugi asked. Kyree nodded. 'You hungry too?"She asked. "Yeah, let's go get some ice cream."Yugi offered. "Kay."Kyree ran ahead a little and looked around. She turned around and smiled happily. "I found an ice cream parlor!"She annoced proudly. "Alright, Kyree!"Yugi said, jogging up to her. He put his arm around her waist and together they walked into the ice cream place.

* * *

The waitor on duty that day showed Yugi and Kyree to a table and the two placed their orders. After a few minutes of chatting, Kyree stood up and started to walk away. "Kyree?"Yugi called. She looked over her shoulder. "I'm going to the ladies' room."Kyree said. "Don't worry, I'll come back. "With that last comment, Kyree continued to walk away. When she came back out, she was shocked to see a extremely skinny girl wearing super short shorts and a very small tank top sitting on Yugi's lap and playing with his hair. The girl suddenly wound up on the floor. "What was that for?"She yelled on the ground. "Don't ever come me near again. "Yugi hissed loud enough for the girl to hear but quiet enough that no one eles could hear. He stood up, glared at the girl then suddenly noticed the fumming and near crying Kyree standing just a little ways away. "Kyree..."Yugi began, stepping near her. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU TWO-TIMING JERK!"Kyree screeched, as she started to run for the door. Yugi grabbed from behind and held her. "Let me go!"Kyree said dangerously. "Kyree, listen to me, I would never cheat you. I'm never going to leave you, no one can change that. No one can change my mind about who I love. I love **you**!"Yugi said, near crying himself. He then noticed that Kyree was shaking. She turned around and faced him with a huge smile through her tears. "You...you have no idea how happy I am to hear that."Kyree said quietly. "I love you too!" Kyree hugged Yugi and he kissed her. The people in the ice cream parlor burst out in aplause as the couple kissed a little longer then left the ice cream parlor.

* * *

**The park**

"We always wind up here, you know?"Kyree pointed out, looking around. "Yeah, I noticed, but we both like it, so what does it matter?"Yugi said, shrugging. Kyree shrugged too and laid down on the hillside, staring up at the sky. Yugi sat down next to her and looked at the sky also. Kyree scooted closer to Yugi and laid her head in his lap. "Kyree?"Yugi asked, a little surprised. "You don't mind, do you?"Kyree questioned, staring up at him. "Not at all."Yugi said quietly. Kyree smiled and closed her eyes. Yugi leaned his head back and admired the clouds.

* * *

"Hey guys!"Yami shouted cheerfully right behind them. Kyree's head snapped up, along with her eyes, and she jumped like four feet away. Yugi jumped to his feet and spun around to face Yami. "Yami no baka!"Kyree shouted playfully and she walked back over to them. "Yami, what did you want?"Yugi asked, a little annoyed. "Well, look who's cranky."Yami said, teasingly. "You and Kyree having some 'qualtiy' time together?"Yami continued. 'Yami?" "Yea, Yugi?" "Shut-up or I'll pound your face in."Yugi said threatingly, cracking his knuckles. Yami chuckled and lift Yugi up by the back of his shirt and easily threw him halfway across the park. "Kyree, chill out. Yugi's been thrown so many times, he knows how to land."Yami said cheerfully, noticing the look Kyree had on her face. Her face lightned considerably when Yugi came back, looking annoyed. "I had to prove that I could do that. "Yami said shrugging. "Whatever, let's go, guys!" Kyree said happily. "Huh why?"Both guys said at the same time. "Because...TAG! YOU'RE IT!"Kyree shouted, hitting Yugi lightly on the arm before running off. "You're IT now, Yami!"Yugi said, hitting Yami before running off with Yami chasing him.

* * *

_Gomen. I've been lazy. Well what did you think of this chapter? I just had to prove how much Yugi loved Kyree. then the tag thing was pure fluff, ne? See ya, mina-san in the next chapter!_


	17. Tournament, Troubles, and Graduation

**Disclaimer- I do not own YU-GI-OH!  
**

**__**

**_Chapter 17- Tournament Troubles and Graduation

* * *

_**

**__**

"Attention, all duelists!"Kaiba shouted into a microphone. Everybody, including Kyree,Yugi,Yami,Anzu,ect; stared up at him. "I have decided to cancel the tournament on acount of the Graduation for the Domino Highschool students and personel reasons. Now if you would look at the game pieces you may have, they go into your duel disc, autmoatcially updating it and giving you a few rare cards. Consider those as my apolgy."Kaiba said, finshing his speech and walking off the stage. Kyree and Yugi looked at their pieces. They had six. So they divided them up so each person had three. "Aw, man, I didn't even win one piece!" Kyree heard some little boy say that. "Yugi, I'll be right back!"Kyree said, as she slowly walked up to the little boy. She bent down to the boy's height and held up her pieces. "Here ya go. I don't want them. "Kyree said as she took the little boy's hand and placed the pieces in it. She smiled at the little boy's shocked expression as she walked back to Yugi. "What?"Kyree asked, noticing the grin on Yugi's face. Yugi kissed her lightly on the lips. "That was so you. Giving away your prize to a little child who didn't have one. That is just so you."Yugi explained and kissed her.

* * *

**School, the next day.**

"God, school went by so fast, I can't beleive it!" Yuig exclaimed. He looked around at all his freinds. They were their graduation uniforms. Anzu was smiling while she played with Yami's hat and Yami's was blushing. Joey and Mai were arguing over something silly and Kyree was sitting up against the wall, absent mindly twirling the hat on her finger, staring off in to space. "Did you say something?"Kyree asked, resting her head on the wall and looking up. Yugi sat down next to her. "No, I was just talking to myself."He said. "You shouldn't do that. People might think you're crazy."Kyree said, before she kissed Yugi lightly on the lips. Their Principal stood in front of everybody. "Ahem! I would like to say, this has been a faboulas year for Domino Highschool students and we hope to see them achieve greater things in their lifetimes!"The Principal said. Then the awards were passed out. Joey got a mechancial award and a scholarship to some mechanic school that had a medical program that had offered Mai a scholarship. Yami and Anzu received science scholarships to some college and Yugi and Kyree each received ValVictoiran and schoalrships to the same college near Joey's and Mai's. Kyree cheered and kissed Yugi passionantly before she ran around, hugging people and crying. Yugi finally got up with her and when they said their good-byes, they left.

* * *

**Yugi's house.**

Kyree yawned and leaned against Yugi's shoulder. Yugi took his arm and put it around Kyree's shoulders. Kyree smiled at him and they say their kissing. "Remeber when it all happened?"Kyree asked when they broke away for air. "Yeah, it's all thanks to Yami and Anzu that we met. Through what you were doing in the road, I still have no idea."Yugi replied. "Oh, no reason...it's nothing to talk about. "Kyree said hurridly, looking away. "What do you mean, it was nothing!"Yugi exploded. "You could have been killed!" "Well, I wasn't killed so it is still no big deal."Kyree said cooly. "What is wrong with you! You used to be able to tell me everything!"Yugi shouted. "Yugi..."Kyree whispered. Before Yugi coulod reply, the phone rang. Kyree looked at Yugi and he nodded. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Is this Kyree?" "Yes it is, how may I help you?" "Don't forget, we're coming back for you."The voice said coldly. The line went dead. Yugi was watching Kyree's face. It turned deathly pale. "Who was that?"Yugi asked as he watched Kyree hang up the phone. "Wrong number."Kyree said, looking away again. Yugi had it. He shook Kyree roughly by her shoulders. "Yugi?"Kyree gasped out on shock. "What is wrong? You don't tell me anything anymore! Was there something I did that upseted you? TELL ME!"Yugi shouted. Kyree put her hands on Yugi's and pulled them off her shoulders. She pushed Yugi back over to his side of the couch and calmly faced him. "It was the person who tied me up in the road. He's back."Kyree said in a deathly tone.

* * *

_Cliffy! I'm finally explaining more of Kyree's past! Yay for me! Okay review how you want the next chapter to be. Drama, Fluff or both. Your choice!_


	18. Kyree's Past Reveled Part 1

**_Chapter 18 Kyree's Past Revealed Part 1

* * *

_**

"It was the person who tied me up. He's back."Kyree said in a deathly tone.

"What do you mean?"Yugi asked, worridly. "I mean the people who killed Father and forced me to leave Seto and Mokuba and move in with a relative of mine that they chose."Kyree said, sadly. "One night, I tried to escape. The caught me and beat me. Then they tied me up and left me in the road. Somehow they found out I was alive so now they're back."Kyree continued. "Wait start over, how did they force you to leave Seto and Mokuba."Yugi said, making the time-out sign with his hands. "They threatened to kill them. So I left for their safty then stayed at Gradnam's house to protect her."Kyree explained. "That's why you're always fighting and training!'Yugi excalimed. Kyree nodded, a sad smile on her face. "I tried to leave. To get help. From anybody. But they caught me and...and beat me...then when I was in the road, you came along."Kyree said, finshing. "Why did they kill your father?"Yugi asked. "He owed them money and since he couldn't pay it, they killed them and said I would do as I was told or they would kill everyone near me. I have to leave Yugi."Kyree said, looking at Yugi, her eyes emotionless. "I have to leave, and I can't ever come back." "No!"Yugi said, standing up. "You can't leave! I'll help protect you! Kaiba has bodygaurds to keep them safe and you and your grandma can move here and I'll warn my freinds and Yami can go stay with Anzu, Joey to Mai's, Seerentity with Duke..."Yugi stopped when he saw the stream of tears down Kyree's face. "It won't work. He'll get them."Kyree said, shaking her head. The phone rang again. This time Yugi picked it up. "Hello?" A cold voice answered him. "Tell, the girl that we killed one target that she knows would happen if she left and now we're after her directly."The voice said before hanging up. "God, Oh God!"Yugi said, after he hung up the phone and turned to stare at Kyree, his eyes wide and his face pale. Kyree paled too. "Kyree, your grandma, I think shes' their target..."Yugi whispered. Kyree gasped. She jumped to her feet and with Yugi hot on her tail, they took off for her house.

* * *

Kyree ran up to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. "GRANDMA!"Kyree bellowed. She ran down the steps of her house then back up at full speed, ramming the door with her shoulder. She did that twice before two loud smashes were heard. One was the door shattering into a ton of pieces. The other was Kyree's shoulder. She broke it when she rammed the door. "Kyree...your.."Yugi said worridly. "It's nothing! we have to find Grandma!"Kyree snapped as she ran into the house. She searched the downstairs while Yugi searched up stairs. "Kyree!"Yugi shouted. Kyree raced up the stairs and screamed. Grandma was lying in a pool of blood right at the top of the stairs. "N-N-NO!"Kyree whispered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"She screamed. "This wasn't supposed to happen! they promised not to hurt her!"Kyree yelled, tears streaming down her face. Yugi went and wrapped his arms around her and Kyree cried snd screamed in his chest. Yugi just stroked her hair and told her everything was going to be ok. Kyree continued crying, but she stopped screaming so Yugi just hoisted her on his back and headed back to his house.

* * *

**Yugi's house, his room

* * *

**

Yugi entered his room with Kyree still on his back. She had continued crying on his back but was much quieter now. Yugi switched her around so he was holding her bridal style and sat down on his bed. Kyree now in his lap continued crying til she fell asleep. As soon as she did, Yugi layed her down on his bed and wiped her face. "Don't worry,Kyree. I'll make sure those people pay for what they put it you through."Yugi whispered, stroking her hair.

* * *

_There ya go, just want you wanted. A ton of drama and a side of fluff. Next chapter, your choice again. More past reveled, fluffy to the max, or some two part chasing action with a cute ending. I don't mean the end of the story, just end of the drama. or do you want all of it? Tell me in the reviews!_


	19. Kyree's Past Reveled Part 2

**_Chapter 19 Kyree's Past Part 2_**

* * *

"Don't worry,Kyree. I'll make sure those people pay for what they put it you through."Yugi whispered, stroking her hair.

**The next morning;

* * *

**

Kyree woke up and saw violet. She slammed straight up and nearly hit Yugi. "Kyree? you ok?"Yugi asked, when he straightned himself after flinging backwards to avoid being hit by Kyree. 'Yeah I'm fine still a little jumpy over..."Kyree couldn't finsh her sentence because she started to cry again. Yugi climbed in to the bed and pulled Kyree in to his arms so she was crying into his chest again. "Shh...it's ok...it'll be over soon...I promise."Yugi whispered, stroking kyree's hair while she cryed. When she had calmed down a little Yugi stood up and pulled Kyree to her feet. "Let's go get some breakfast."Yugi said, taking Kyree's hand and leading her down stairs. "Grandpa? You awake?"Yugi called heading into the kitchen with Kyree in tow. There was note on the counter. _Yugi- I've gone out of town for a while. I'll be back in a month. See you soon! Behave yourself! Grandpa_ "Well, at least he'll be safe."Kyree whispered. "No kidding."Yugi said, putting a hand on his forhead. They ate breakfast and headed to the park.

* * *

**The Park;**

"Ok, tell me the rest of your past. what did those men do to you?"Yugi asked when they had gotten comfortable on a hill side with Kyree leaning into Yugi and Yugi having an arm around Kyree's shoulders. "They just made me run errands, fix things, cook, basically do everything they told me to. oh and they made me hold still while they took their problems out on me. I became a punching bag. That's the worst they ever did to me. They just beat me til I couldn't feel anything. That's how my days ended and began for 7 years."Kyree said sadly. "Ypu mean this all happened to you when you're five?"Yugi asked in disbelief. How anyone could do that to a child was unbeleivable and unforgivable. "I would let them kill me if that's what they wanted but I'm scared what they would do to other people when they were done with me."Kyree said, in a small and scared voice. "Who was that amn that attacked you twice? Do you know him?"Yugi asked. "Yeah, he's one of their hit men. I wasn't the only servant and I guess I was his favorite. So he wanted everything I had. _Everything._"Kyree said, bitterily. "What a bunch of jerks! Do you know who is in control of them?"Yugi asked, angerily. "He calls himself King, and he hits like a little girl."Kyree said, laughing sarchasticly, rubbing her jaw line, unconcisly.

* * *

Yugi suddenly became extremly angry. How dare these men hit the one he loved and cared for! How dare they do this to Kyree, HIS Kyree! He would make sure they would pay! "Yugi, calm down please. If you get too angry and rush into a fight with them, they'll kill you without any second thoughts."Kyree said sadly. "there was this one other girl, at the mansion where King kept us. She tried to defend me against most of them men becasue she was older and guess she thought of me like a little sister. Anyways, she tried to protect me and they put a gun up to her head and..."Kyree said, on the verge of tears again. yugi,realizing this,quickly pulled Kyree into his arms again. "Don't worry. I'll protect you, no matter what."Yugi promised.

* * *

_That's it for Kyree's past! Next chapter, maybe a little more on 'King' some fluffy parts, and some more drama! And just a poll question, what if I were to make the segual be attached to this? i'm having this story run at least 32 chapters. Maybe more. But what i'm asking is if you guys would want a sequel or not. Let me know in your reviews!_


	20. The Battle for Freedom

**_  
Chapter 20 The Battle for Freedom

* * *

_**

"Yugi, I know you promised you would protect me but..."Kyree said, sadly. "There's only so much you can do." Yugi interupted her. "Then I'll just work harder! We'll all fight for you!" "Yugi..."Kyree whispered, tears in her eyes. "Kyree, Naka na."Yugi, said, stroking her hair. "Let's go get ready! I'll help you get your freedom!"Yugi exclaimed. He grabbed Kyree's hand and led her back to his house. Yugi noticed while he led her along, Kyree was rubbing her shoulder and wincing.

**

* * *

**

**Yugi's house.**

Yugi led Kyree and made her sit down in a chair. "Yugi?" "Relax, Kyree. I'm going to fix your shoulder."Yugi said as he grabbed his first aid kit. He cleaned Kyree's shoulder, pushed it back in to place and bandaged it. "It will take a couple of days to heal."Yugi said as he finshed tying the last of the bandages. He put away the kit and led Kyree into the basement.

* * *

**The basement;**

Yugi had set up a ton of fighting equipment in his basement. Kyree looked around,amazed. "Wow, you have so much training stuf."Kyree said, in awe. Her tone quickly changed however. "So we're going train, then try to fight King?"She said,coldly. "Yep and what's with the tone? You don't want to train?"Yugi said, from behind a punching bag. "I love training, it's just I don't think it'll be enough."Kyree said. 'I think it will."Yugi argued. "It won't be enough."Kyree said, walking over to several brick walls. "I'll prove it. I tried to fight back and and I'll use the same amount of power as I did last time. I'm going to kick the wall the same about of force that I kicked King with."Kyree said. She stepped into a fighting stance then spun a little and high kicked the wall, shatering it a million pieces. "And it didn't even faze him."Kyree said, simply. "Woah. How much power did you just use?"Yugi asked in amazment. "About 1/3 of my power. full power is something I've yet to achieve and control."Kyree admitted. "1/3! Holy- How strong are you?"Yugi shouted. "Stronger and faster then your average human."Kyree said, kicking a punching bag. The thing ripped in half and went flying into a wall, leaving a large dent. She tunred around and saw the look Yugi was giving her. "Will you relax, already? I just trained and strenghned my body my entire life so of course I'm super strong and fast."Kyree said, annoyed. When Yugi still didn't say anything, Kyree growled and headed up the stairs. Yugi sighed. "I've done it now. She's ticked off at me."Yugi said to himself. "Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!" Yugi heard Kyree scream so he rushed up the staris.

* * *

**In the kitchen;**

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!"Kyree couldn't help it. King had jumped out of hiding place and had a large knife postioned right above her heart. Yugi at that moment came bursting out of the basement and saw the predictiment Kyree was in. "Yugi!"Kyree gasped. King's large fist came crashing down on the side of her head. "Shut-up bitch, unless you want your little friend to be splattered all over his kitchen."King said, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Yugi. "Kyree! Run!"Yugi shouted as he ran at King. King fired a bullet at Yugi that never hit him. Kyree had launched herself in front of Yugi and took the bullet to her shoulder. "Kyree!"Yugi cried, catching her before she fell. Kyree looked up at Yugi and smiled before standing up and glaring at King. Swiftly, she kicked the knife and the gun away from King and kicked them towards Yugi. "Bastard. You'll pay for everything you've done! All those lives you took! You'll pay for it with your own life!"Kyree shouted, launching herself at King in a blind fury. Yugi helped when he could but was afraid he would accidentally hit Kyree who had lost control of her body and was fursiously punching,kicking and doging. King high kicked Kyree and she was sent crashing into the wall. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, out cold. That's when Yugi lost his mind. "How dare you do this, all of this to her!"Yugi roared. If King thought Kyree was scary when she was mad, Yugi took scary to a whole new level. With a final punch, King lay on the ground, bleeding and broken. Yugi,panting, called the cops and told them they had the criminal unconicous and that they should come pick him up. Yugi then hurried over to Kyree and examined her wounds. The shot looked pretty bad and she had a huge bruise on the side of her face. Yugi picked her up bridal stlye as gently as he could and hurrid off to the hostpital.

* * *

**Next Morning;**

Kyree woke up and noticed she couldn't move or see well. But she could see Yugi. He was in the hostpital bed right next to hers. "Yugi?"Kyree moaned, her voice raspy and dry. Yugi sat up and slowly walked over to Kyree's bed. "Ohayo. How do you feel. " Yugi asked. "Horrible. I feel like I got ran over a truck."Kyree moaned again. Yugi leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. "It's all over, Kyree. You're free. King died out of sucide in jail. You're free!"Yugi whispered to Kyree, kissing her.

* * *

_Drama ended. Ok next chapter. Do you want summer fun, college, both, or a fluffy recover day. Unforuantly you can't have all three but you can tell me what you want in the reviews!_


	21. Summer Fun!

**Disclaimer-** **I don't own YU-GI-OH!  
**

**_Chapter 21 Summer Fun!

* * *

_**

Kyree and Yugi were released from the hostpital after a few days. "Yugi, I can try, you know!"Kyree protested. "No way!"Yugi replied. Yugi was carrying Kyree home because she was still weak to move on her own.

* * *

**Yugi's House**

"KANPAI!" "WOAH!" "UWAHHHH!" Yugi had opened the door and Grandpa,Yami,Anzu,Joey,Mai,Kaiba,and Mokuba had thrown streamers in the air and shouted at that them, causing Yugi to go flying backwards, and with Kyree on his back who yelled and then Grandpa catching them and his yell. "Sorry about that guys..."Joey said, rubbing the back of his neck. Yugi and Kyree were both sitting on the porch,shaking. Joey grabbed Yugi and hurled him into the house. Anzu had thrown Kyree in. "Owww...don't worry about it..."Kyree said, happily as she tried to stand up. Yugi was talking with Joey when he noticed Kyree's knees shaking as she tried to stand. "Kyree, you ok?"Mai asked, noticing the small girl shaking. "Yeah, I'm fine! Just a little shaken up!"Kyree replied happily, trying in vain to stand up straight. Just as Kyree was about to fall backwards, Yugi appeared behind and got her bridal style. "Gotcha"Yugi said with a smile. "Yugi."Kyree said, smiling. "Hey, Yugi, what's wrong with Kyree?"Mai asked when Yugi sat Kyree down on the couch. "She still a little weak from that fight."Yugi said, ruffling Kyree's hair affectinantly. Kaiba appeared behind Kyree and lifted her up. "Lil'Kyree weak? Don't beleive it."Kaiba said seriuosly. He set Kyree on her feet and Mokuba ran in front and grabbed her hands. Kaiba stood behind Kyree. "Walk."He commaned. "Seto. I-"Kyree tried to protest. "C'mon Kyree! Walk for me?"Mokuba asked, making the puppy dog face at Kyree. "Oh, alright."Kyree subbimitted. With Mokuba pulling her forwards a little and Kaiba holding her up, Kyree walked around the room a little before her legs gave out. "Kaiba! Enough!"Yugi said, helping Kyree up. Kyree stood up and bowed to Kaiba."Thanks,Seto, thank you, Mokuba."Kyree said before turning to Yugi who was dragging her off to other side of the room. "Hey, Kyree! You left a huge dent in our wall!"Yami called teasingly. Anzu smacked him on the head. "Remind her later!"Anzu said crankily. "Oi, what's wrong Anzu? Upset you're not the center of attention?"Mai asked. Anzu's face flushed and she turned around to stare out the window. "Anyways, Good Job,guys. Catching that criminal and all."Yami said. "Thanks."Yugi and Kyree said at the same time.

* * *

**Later that night;**

Grandpa had made a bed in Yugi's room for Kyree. So that's where she slept. "Hey, Kyree?" "Yeah?" "Want to go to the beach tommorrow?"Yugi asked. Kyree jumped on Yugi's bed and flung herslef at him in hug. "I'd love to! I haven't been to the beach in years!"Kyree shouted happily. "Would you two, SHUT-UP!"Yami shouted from his room. Kyree and Yugi looked at each other and laughed. "Good Night, Yugi."Kyree said, kissing Yugi before colapsing in her bed. "Night."Yugi said as he turned off the light.

* * *

**Next day;**

Yugi woke up and noticed Kyree was gone. Shrugging, he pulled on his swim trunks and a t-shirt. He grabbed his goggles and some sunblock and headed downstairs. "Hey, Yugi! Going swimming?'Grandpa asked as he bustled around the store. "Yeah, But have you seen Kyree?"Yugi asked. Grandpa pointed outside. Yugi ran outside and looked around. He heard giggling above him. "Huh?"Yugi looked up in the tree. Sure enough, Kyree was up there. "Kyree! Come on down!"Yugi shouted playfully. Kyree stuck her tongue out him before she swung off the branch and landed in front of him. She was wearing an oversize t-shirt and shorts. She had a beach bag strapped on her shoulder and one of those large straw hats on. "Ready to go?"Kyree asked. "Yeah."Yugi said, taking Kyree's hand.

* * *

**The Beach;**

Kyree had thrown off the clothes to reveal her pink bikinni. Yugi could on stare as Kyree folded her clothes, placed her hat on top, shoes next to and untied her hair tie, causing her hair to billow out around her. "What?"Kyree asked, waving her hand in front of Yugi's face. "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry! Want to go swim?"Yugi stammered. Kyree giggled. "Sure!" She grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him into the water. "Brrrr! It's a little cold!"Yugi said, shivering. Kyree resurfaced next to him. "Really? I don't think it's cold."Kyree said as she floated on her back. Yugi just stood there shivering. Kyree noticing this, swam up to Yugi and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go back to shore."Kyree said, as she pulled Yugi along.

* * *

Kyree sat down on her towel and giggled as Yugi wrapped himself in his towel and sat there shivering. Kyree scooted over to Yugi and wrapped her arms around him. "Here, I'll keep you warm."Kyree whispered. Yugi blushed and sat there. Next thing he knew, Kyree was standing up and walking away. She turned around and smiled at him. "While you warm up, I'm going to go climb a sand dune!"Kyree said happily as she walked towards a large dune. "Man, she got shot in the shoulder just three days ago, yet she acts like nothing happened. I still can't believe she took that bullet for me..."Yugi thought aloud. He sighed, the memory very much vivid in his memory.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

King aimed the gun at Yugi and fired. Kyree launched herself, planning on stopping the trigger but insted, used herself as a sheild for Yugi. Yugi watching, saw Kyree's eyes as she took the bullet. He couldn't see any pain in them, just anger. Kyree smiled at Yugi before contining the fight.

**_End FlashBack_

* * *

**

**Yugi's P.O.V**

_She even smiled. I can't even imagmine the pain that must have caused her. And right after **I** promised to protect **her**!_ I thought. "Uwahhhh!" I looked up too see Kyree running down the dune with two boys chasing her. "What the-?"I couldn't even speak, I was to surprised. Kyree came flying dwon and skidded to a stop right behind me. "Go away, go away, go away,go away..."She said, her eyes wide with fear. I turned around to face the boys. They were drunk. "Man, Kyree, you sure know how to pick your stalkers."I said teasingly to her. "Yugi!" Uh-oh. Se's mad. Not a good thing. Kyree stepped around me to face the boys. "Aw, that's where you went,cutie."One of them said. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Leave me alone!"Kyree growled. One of the boys made a grab for her arm. She dodged and tried to high kick him. She would have if the other one hadn't punched her injured shoulder. "Ohhhhh...owwwww..."Kyree moaned, clutching her shoulder and dropping to her knees. "OK, My turn."I said. I punched one of them and he fell to the ground out cold. The other one I punched in the stomach before knocking him out.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Yugi dropped down to Kyree and held her in his arms. "Are you ok? I'm sorry for teasing you like that."Yugi said. "It's ok. I can't believe I let them get that cheap shot" Kyree said sadly. Yugi hugged her a little tighter before he let go. "Come on, let's go home."He said, offering his hand. Kyree smiled and took it.

* * *

**Fast forward ,end of summer**

Kyree had shown Yugi how to get to the top of his roof so that's where those two were sitting, watching the sunset. "I can't beleive how fast summer went by."Yugi said. "Yeah, starting tommorrow, we're adults. I could never imageine that and tommorrow, it's reality."Kyree sighed. Yugi put his arm around Kyree and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I always thought I'd never live this long. That King would kill me before I got this chance."Kyree admitted. "Well, he's dead now and you have the chance."Yugi said. "And don't forget, you got me right besides you."Yugi said with a small smile. Kyree laughed quietly. "Yeah, I got my pefect Yugi."Kyree said before leaning in and kissing Yugi. Yugi broke away and stared at Kyree. "I love you."He said. "I love you,too."Kyree said happily, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

_There's your summer fun chapter. Next chapter starts college. I'll do my best with those chapters because I'm just a middle school student so if any of you know what college is like, please tell me a little about it in your reviews. I also heard that some of you want an engagement. That might be a while. I think I'll work on college and life-style first. Oh, and some characters I made up are going to be appearing in later chapters. Enjoy your summer, minna-sama and I'll see you in the next chapter!  
_


	22. College?

**_Chapter 22 College?

* * *

_**

Kyree sighed and looked around again. Yugi promised to meet her at the college campus at exactly 8 a.m. He was late. Very Late. "Grr...where in the world is he!"Kyree growled, looking around again. A boy with blond/brown hair walked up to her with a freindly smile. "Looking for someone?"He asked kindly. Kyree didn't even look-up. 'Yeah. They're late."Kyree said with a sigh. "Well, my name's Andy. Need some help geting around campus?"Andy said, offering his hand. Kyree looked up and shook his hand. "Kyree. Pleasure to meet you. No thanks, My class doesn't start till tommorrow, so I've got time wait.'Kyree said, briskly walking away. Andy stared after her before turning around heading back to his freinds.

* * *

**Yugi's P.O.V**

"Damnit! I'm late! Kyree's going to kill me!"I moaned under my breath. I was running as fast as I could. But the campus was still a good mile ahead of me. "Great."I groaned, looking up and seeing storm clouds. I picked up my pace and even grabbed ahold the back of a truck to was heading in the same direction. "Bingo."I said with a smile. The campus was in my sight and I could even see Kyree. I jumped off the truck and continued to run.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Kyree didn't see Yugi running at her while she turned around and jumped into a tree. When Yugi ran to the spot where Kyree was, he couldn't see her. "Kyree?"He called. Kyree jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of him. With her hand on her hip she glared at Yugi. "Uh...Hi Kyree."Yugi said with a smile. "Why were you late?"Kyree asked. "Slept in."Yugi mumbled. "Alrighty! But you could have callled me. I have a cell phone and so do you!"Kyree pointed out, waving her little white cell phone at him. "Wish I thought of doing that at the time."Yugi mumbled again. Suddenly someone lifted Yugi up by the front of his shirt and shook him. "What kind of a punk leaves a young lady waiting?"The person yelled at Yugi. Kyree sighed and put her hand on the person's arm. "Andy, put him down. It wasn't his fault."Kyree said happily. "Ok."Andy said putting down a confused Yugi. "Name's Andy and don't you ever keep Miss Kyree waiting again. Ever!"Andy said, jabbing a finger into Yugi's chest. "Go away now."Kyree said threatingly. Andy glared at Yugi one last time before leaving.

* * *

"What was that?"asked a very surprised Yugi. "Andy. Some uperclassman. I don't know what that was about either."Kyree admitted. Yugi wraped his arm around Kyree shoulders. "Ouch!"Kyree yelped, jumping four feet away from Yugi and rubbing her shoulder gingerly. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot it was still sore!"Yugi exclaimed going over to Kyree. She smiled meekly at him and rubbed her shoulder a little more before straighting and grabbing Yugi's hand. Kyree pulled a map out of her bag and studied it for a minute. "Yay!"She cheered, pumping her free fist in the air. "What?"Yugi asked. "Our dorms are right over there and next to each other!"Kyree said happily, her eyes shining. "Awesome!"Yugi cheered too. Kyree grabbed his hand and took off running towards their dorms.

* * *

Kyree stopped in front of two doors. She tried her key on one of them and cheered when it opened. Yugi pulled out his key and tried on the door next to hers. The lock opened so the two nodded at each other and went into their rooms. "Hi! Guess we're room mates!"Kyree said to the red-headed girl sitting on a bed in the dorm room. "Guess so.."The girl said, her eyes closed. "My name's Kyree!"Kyree said sticking out her hand. The girl shook it and smiled. Her eyes opened to revel extremly icey blue eyes. "Name's Ruby. I'm an uperclassman and I've got a boyfriend."Ruby said, in a freindly tone. "I'm a freshman and I've got a boyfriend too."Kyree said. She rumaged around in her bag before pulling out a picture. "This is Yugi. My boyfriend."Kyree said, proudly showing the picture. Ruby took it and smiled. "He's a cutie. My boyfriend's in the dorm next door, so you can meet him later!"Ruby gushed.

* * *

"Really! Then our boyfriends are room mates then!"Kyree said happily. "Kyree! Help!" Kyree turned her head to the door. "C'mon!"Kyree said to Ruby before charging out the door. The two burst into the dorm rooms to find Yugi being held upside down. "Yugi!"Kyree exclaimed. She then looked at the boy holding Yugi. "Andy?"Kyree gasped. "Andy! Put him down!"Ruby commanded. Andy gulped and dropped Yugi who was caught by Kyree who had slid under neath and grabbed Yugi by his shirt and flipped him around before he hit the ground. "Hey, hold on a sec, how do you know my Andy?"Ruby demmanded, before slapping Andy for having harrsed the smaller boy. "We met eariler. Now the question is, what in the world was Andy doing to my Yugi?"Kyree asked. "Told him we would finsh later."Andy said shrugging. "Finsh what?"Ruby demanded, facing Andy. "He kept a lady waiting so he had to be punished."Andy said. Ruby smacked him again. "Sorry about my boyfriend's behavior."Ruby said, grabbing Andy by his ear and dragging him out of the room.

* * *

Yugi looked at Kyree. "I think this is going to be an interestiong college."Yugi said. Kyree hugged him. 'Alright, see ya later, Yugi!"Kyree said, ready to go back to her room. "Huh, why?"Yugi asked. "We both have to un-pack then I'm going to sleep because tommorrow is when classes start, remember?"Kyree pointed out. She kissed Yugi and left the room.

* * *

_Geez...my eyes hurt. It's like 3 a.m. I need sleep. Here's your chapter. Night!. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._


	23. Super Odd Day

**_Chapter 23 Super Odd Day_**

* * *

Yugi woke up and streched. He then turned his head and looked at his alarm clock. "Damnit. It's too early to be up."Yugi whispered to himself. His class didn't start till nine a.m. but he had woken up at 7. He sighed and stood up. "Guess I'll go for a walk."He said, pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

* * *

Yugi walked to a coffe shop. Well he was untill someone crashed into him from behind. "Ahhh! I'm sorry! Are you ok? I'm sorry!"The person cried frantically. "K-kyree?"Yugi called. The voice sounded a lot like Kyree's. "Yugi? I'm sorry!"Kyree said, realizing who she had knocked down. She pulled Yugi to his feet. 'What are you doing out here?" Yugi asked, wiping dirt off his shirt. "Jogging."Kyree replied happily. Yugi mentally hit himself. She was wearing jogging pants and a tnak-top with her hair pulled back. _What eles would she be doing?_Yugi thought. Kyree stared at Yugi. _He's acting funny. Like it's akward to be around me. Maybe I did something wrong!_Kyree thought. Against her will, tears started rolling down her cheeks. Yugi stopped scolding himself and stared at Kyree. "Kyree, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"Yugi asked, reaching towards her. Kyree shook her head. "Nghhh..."Kyree said wiping at her eyes. "Kyree?"Yugi asked gently. Kyree shook her head and turned around and ran off, still wiping her eyes with her arm. "Kyree..."Yugi said softly. He ran after her.

* * *

**Where Kyree is**

"Idiot! Stupid idiot! You started crying for no reason! You didn't even ask him!" Kyree yelled at herself. She ran at least six blocks and jumped up into an old oak tree with big leaves to think. She heard someone coming so she pressed herself aganist the branch she was sitting on so she would be hidden for view. Yugi came to a stop right underneath the same tree Kyree was in. He sat down on the curb and pulled his hair while yelling at himself. "Idiot! You shouldn't acted so weird! She probably sensed something was wrong and her imagenation ran wild. Idiot! She's probably crying somewhere and I have no idea where!"Yugi yelled at himself, pulling his hair.

* * *

Kyree smiled softly. He was worried about her. _Of course he is, you moron!_ Her brain yelled at her._ You started crying running off! Of course he would be worried!_Her brain screamed. Kyree sighed. Sometimes she thought she was going crazy, having these arguments with herself. "At least Yugi has them too."Kyree whispered, gigling. There was another tree next to the one she was in, so with a quick glance in Yugi's direction, she hopped into the tree. From there she jumped over the fence. Her plan was to make it look like she was walking back for Yugi and she would act surprised to see him on the curb, in hopes he would explain himself. Kyree walked around from behind the fence and wiped her eyes.

* * *

Yugi stopped pulling his hair and looked up to who was making the footsteps behind him. Kyree was standing there, wiping her eyes. "Yugi."Kyree said, smiling. Yugi stood up and wrapped his arms around Kyree, pulling her close. "Yugi?" Kyree asked. Yugi just held her tighter. Kyree wrapped her arms around Yugi and hugged him. "I'm sorry."Yugi whispered. He noticed Kyree was shaking. "Kyree?"Yugi called. Kyree pushed herself from Yugi a bit so he could see her face. She was laughing! "What's so funny?"Yugi demanded. "You are."Kyree said, gigling. "It's my fault this happened, yet you're sorry. It's kind of funny."Kyree said,smiling. Yugi looked at her for a minute before he burst out laughing. Kyree glanced at her watch. "Aiiiiieeeee! We've got ten minutes to get ready for class!"Kyree yelped. She grabbed Yugi's hand and started running at top speed. In a few minutes Kyree stopped outside their dorm rooms.

* * *

She threw Yugi into his and ran into her room. Few minutes later, Kyree ran out and waited outside Yugi's room. Kyree had just thrown on jeans and left on her tanktop, brushed her hair and teeth and tied up her hair. Yugi came stumbling out of his room in jeans and a t-shirt. Kyree smiled at him before grabbing his hand and taking off towards their class. "Kyree! Slow down!"Yugi yelled. Kyree was running so fast his feet weren't touching the ground. "No!"Kyree shouted before speeding up. Several people ran to get out of the way. Kyree came to a screching halt outside their class and rushed in and threw Yugi in a seat and sat down next to him. Yugi looked at Kyree for a minute before he slammed his head down on his desk. "Don't ever do that again."He moaned. "Sorry."Kyree said smiling.

* * *

**End of classes**

Kyree was smiling and walking happily back to her dorm. Yugi was trudging behind her, yawning. "Today was great, don't you think so? Yugi? Yugi!"Kyree asked, turning around. Yugi had fallen asleep and was about to fall forward. Kyree quickly grabbed his books and and Yugi's arm. She put Yugi's arm around her shoulder and her arm went around her waist. This way she could support him and he could still sleep. "Goodness, Yugi."Kyree said, smiling a little. She walked to his dorm room and pushed Yugi on to his bed. She set his books next to him and left the room, locking the door behind her. Kyree walked to her room and got started on her homework.

* * *

_Ok, I know, not my best chapter ever. Next chapter I'm thinking like a halloween party. You guys get to choose the costumes for Yugi and Kyree. Let me know what you want in the reviews, ok?_


	24. Party!

**_Chapter 24 Party!

* * *

_**

"Kyree! Wake up!"Ruby yelled. Kyree fell out of the bed and stared at Ruby with big eyes. "Yugi has been demanding you for ten minutes now out side the door. He's getting anoying."Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, I'll get ready and go meet him."Kyree said, gigling a little. "Is Kyree awake yet?"Yugi yelled through the door. "Yeah, out in a minute!"Kyree hollered back. She shrugged at Ruby and headed into the bathroom with her clothes. Kyree hopped out a few minutes later and with a wave to Ruby, she walked out the door. "Hey, Kyree!"Yugi said happily, giving her hug. Kyree returned the hug and then whacked Yugi on the side of his head. "Oww..what was that for?"Yugi asked, rubbing his head. "For yelling outside my dorm. Try calling if no one answers."Kyree said. Yugi bowed his head. Kyree giggled. "Come on, where did you want to go?"Kyree asked, cocking her head.

* * *

Yugi rasied his head, reileved that she wasn't angry. "Park, and to the beach?"Yugi suggested. Kyree rasied an eyebrow. "Stop acting afraid of me." Kyree said, annoyed. "Sorry."Yugi said, sticking out his tongue. Kyree looked at Yugi and put a hand over her mouth. "Kyree?"Yugi asked woridly. Kyree shook her head, her eyes closed, hand still over her mouth, and she was shaking. "Kyree what are you doing?"Yugi didn't get an answer. Kyree fell down on her knees, laughing. Gasping for breath she, stood up. "Sorry, you looked so funny with your tongue out like that!"Kyree said giggling. Yugi just stared at her in disbelief. He put his hand on her forhead. "Hmmm, you don't have a fever...did you get enough sleep?"Yugi asked. Ruby stormed out of the dorm room, grabbed Yugi by his collar and Kyree by her shirt and hauled them out of the building. She threw Yugi on the sidewalk and pushed Kyree after him. "You guys were being too loud."Ruby said simply. She turned around and stalked back into the building. Kyree and Yugi looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

* * *

"There's a halloween party in the lobby tonight."Yugi said as he and Kyree were walking in the park. 'Really? Awesome! You going?"Kyree said, crouching down to sniff some flowers. "Yep, you?"Yugi said, looking at the flowers. "Definantly."Kyree replied, not looking up. "What are you going to go as?"Yugi asked. Kyree stood up, brushed some dirt off her jeans and smiled at Yugi. "Let's go shopping."She said, taking Yugi's hand and hauling him off to a costume shop.

* * *

"Come out!." "No!" "I said, **COME OUT**!" "Fine!" Grumbling, Yugi stepped out from behind a curtain. Kyree squealed in delight. "You look so adorable!"She gushed. "Shut-up."Yugi barked, hiding behind the curtain. Kyree had forced Yugi in to a Flame swordsman costume. Kyree herself, was wearing a Kuriboh costume. She turned around and ran to one side of the store then ran back to Yugi. She thrust something in his hands and pushed him back into the dressing room. Kyree ran into hers. Yugi looked at the costume Kyree had thrown at him. Dark Magican. "Wonder what she got.."Yugi thought aloud as he pulled on the costume and stepped out side. He waited for Kyree to come out.

* * *

She didn't. She leapt out, over the top of the dressing room and struck a pose in front of Yugi. Kyree was dressed up in a Dark Magican Girl costume. "Kyree, wow, you look cute."Yugi said, trying not to stare. Kyree blushed. "Thanks, you look great!"Kyree said. Someone tapped on her shoulder. It was several Dark Magicans. "Need a Partner?"They all said at the same time. Kyree blinked and stared at the guys. She could feel the hatred pouring out of Yugi, so Kyree decided to try to get the guys out of there before Yugi had gone crazy. "Got one."Kyree said, gestering to the fuming Yugi behind her. One of the Dark Magicans grabbed her arm. "Come on, you know you want to be my partner."He said, trying to pull Kyree towards him. "You'll wish you hadn't done that."Kyree said, with a smile. Yugi apeared in front of her and he socked the guy. The Dark Magican looked like he was going to fight back untill he saw Kyree and Yugi, fuming, side by side, both ready to fight. He ran away. Kyree and Yugi looked at each other and started laughing. They paid for their costumes and left.

* * *

"That was fun."Kyree said as Yugi walked her back to the dorm. "Yeah, I have to admit, that was really fun."Yugi said, shrugging. Kyree gave him a peck on the lips before running into her dorm. She popped her head out and smiled at Yugi. "See you at 7!"She yelled before shutting the door. Yugi smiled and headed into his dorm.

* * *

"So what are you and Andy going as?"Kyree asked as she put the finshing touches to her costume. Ruby was lounging on the couch, reading a magazine. "I'm going as Baby Dragon and Andy is going as Time Wizard."Ruby said, looking over her magazine at Kyree. "I take it Yugi is going as the Dark Magican?"Ruby asked. Kyree nodded, tying the straps of her outfit a little tighter. There was knock at the door. Kyree looked at Ruby who nodded and gave Kyree thumbs-up. Kyree smiled and ran for the door. She swung it open and saw Yugi standing there in his costume hholding a flower out. "Hey Yugi! Right on Time!"Kyree said happily. "Yep," Yugi said, holding out the flower. "This is for you."Yugi said. Kyree took the flower with a smile and smelled it. "Thank you Yugi!"Kyree said, putting the flower behind her ear and hugging Yugi. "If You guys don't want to be late, then you should be going!"Ruby said, appearing Kyree in her costume. "Right, thanks Ruby!"Kyree siad, taking Yugi's hand and walking down the hallway

* * *

**The Lobby**

Yugi and Kyree arrived at the lobby and saw everyone was either an animal or a monster. Foruantly, Yugi was the only Dark Magican, for now. Kyree sighed. It was sometimes cute how Yugi got protective, but sometimes it was annoying. Oh well. He did it because he loved her, right? Yugi noticed Kyree looked like she was battling herself. Kyree's head snapped up and she looked at Yugi. "What?"Kyree asked with a smile. "Nothing."Yugi said, looking away, blushing. He couldn't help it, she looked so cute. Kyree rasied her eyebrow. "Yugi, you're acting weird."Kyree said before walking over to a punch bowl. Kyree picked up a cup and filled it. Yugi walked over to her. "I'm weird?"He said taking a cup and filling it for himself. _Hold it. Soemthing's off. It's the punch! It's spiked!_Kyree screamed in her mind. She dropped the cup and slapped Yugi's hand away from his cup. "Kyree!"Yugi yelped in surprise. "It's spiked!"Kyree said simply. "Oh, thanks."Yugi, said rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

Kyree snorted and grabbed Yugi. "Let's dance!"Kyree said, pulling Yugi to the floor. Yugi smiled. It was a slow song. His arms went around Kyree's waist and her arms around his neck. Kyree rested her head on Yugi's chest and his chin rested on the top of her head. Suddenly, hands wrapped themselves around Kyree's neck and pushed her away from Yugi. "Kyree!" Yugi bent down to pick her up only to be pulled backwards.

* * *

"Hey Yugi, remeber me?"A female voice cooed from behind. "You're that girl from the ice cream place!"Yugi stammered. "Name's Akikko. Your sweetheart!"Akikko exclaimed, pressing her mouth against Yugi's. Yugi's eyes were wide and his first thought was to Kyree. _Oh hell, oh hell, Kyree is going to be pissed!_ Yugi thought sadly. This girl wasn't letting go. He was trying to push her away. A hand clamped on his shoulder and spun him away from Akikko. Kyree' eyes were hidden behind her bangs and she looked emotionless. She walked closer to Akikko untill their noses were almost touching. "Who do you think you are?"Akikko screamed in Kyree's face. "Answer yourself. Yugi is **mine**!"Kyree said coldly, her head snapping up. Akikko back away. "You got that? He's mine!"Kyree repeated. Akikko glanced at Yugi and smiled. "I'll be back, cutie!"Akikko cooed before glaring at Kyree.

* * *

Kyree growled and Akikko wasted no time in getting out of there. Kyree growled one last time before turning around to face Yugi. A huge smile graced her lips when she saw Yugi. Her eyes lightned up. Kyree walked up to Yugi and hugged him. Yugi gasped in shock. "Don't worry. There are witnesses and I know you love me. Relax, I never doubted you."Kyree whispered. Yugi sighed with releif and hugged her back. Kyree giggled and grabbed Yugi's hand. she pulled him out of the building and out in to the college yard.

* * *

Kyree stood still, staring at Yugi, with a hopeful smile on her face. Yugi stood there, staring at her. No words were spoken. A light breeze swirled around them. "Kyree, back there...thank-you."Yugi spoke suddenly. "Don't mention it. Someone had to put her in her place."Kyree said, shrugging. "But what I don't get is why you didn't blow up like you usally do."Yugi wondered aloud. Kyree shrugged again. "I didn't see a reason. I knew why she was doing that and knew you wouldn't do that to me."Kyree said. Yugi hugged her before kneeling down in front of her. He pulled out a small box.

* * *

_Mwahahahahaha! Had to end it there! You guys wanted a twist, you got one! Okay next cahpter, Akikko, maybe, Kyree's stalker, definate, fluff, you bet! See you soon!_


	25. Yes!

**_Chapter 25 Yes!

* * *

_**

Yugi kneeled down in front of Kyree. He pulled out a small box. "Kyree,"Yugi took a deep breath before continuing. He never got the chance. "Yugi! Kyree!" Someone was shouting for them. 'What are you guys doing?"Ruby asked. She had walked over to them and was now questioning their postion. Kyree had fallen backwards and Yugi had fallen forwards. Yugi's face was kinda planted on Kyree's stomach. "You're not doing anything pereverted are you?"Ruby asked, with an eyebrow rasied.

* * *

Kyree pushed Yugi's head away from her middle. She stood up and pulled Yugi to his feet. "What's wrong?" Kyree asked. "Nothing, just wondering where you went."Ruby said shrugging, before walking away. Kyree looked at Yugi and shrugged. Yugi was looking away from her, his hands in his pockets, starting dejectdly at the ground. "Yugi, is there something you need to tell me?"Kyree asked, gently. "No, it was nothing."Yugi said sadly. Kyree stared at Yugi for a while before realiszation dawned on her. "You can tell me in your own time."Kyree said before walking back to the dorms. "I'm going to change out of this thing, kay?"Kyree said. Someone grabbed her neck from behind and squeezed hard.

* * *

"Kyree!"Yugi called running closer to her. Kyree started thrashing agansit the person holding her. Who ever it was squeezed harder and lifted her off the ground. " Run...now...Yugi!"Kyree yelled, her hands clawing at the hands holding her. The person stepped in to the light. "You!"Yugi gasped in shock. It was one of King's henchmen. "I heard you killed my boss."The man said, laughing evily. "Guess I'll kill you."He said, squeezing even harder on Kyree's neck. There was no way she could breathe now. "Leave her alone!"Yugi yelled as he charged at the man, ramming him in the gut and sending him flying backwards. Yugi caught Kyree as she fell and sat her down on the ground before turning to face the man. The man yelled in rage and attacked Yugi. Yugi jumped over the man's shoulders and punched his neck, making him go out cold.

* * *

Yugi landed swiftly as the man fell over to the side. Yugi then turned and ran back to Kyree. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. "Are you ok?"Yugi asked, hugging her tighter. "Yeah, I'm ok."Kyree sighed. "Just don't ever let me go."Kyree said, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to Yugi. Yugi nodded and hugged her a little tighter.

* * *

**The next morning**

Kyree woke up and streched. She looked around the room she was in. This wasn't her dorm room. It wasn't Yugi's either. Speaking of the kid, Yugi's head popped out from underneath the blanket next to Kyree's. "Yugi, where are we?'Kyree asked nervously. " My room."Yugi said, rubbing his eyelids. "Huh?" "Yeah, my room. Looks weird when it it's empty, don't you think?"Yugi said, laughing a little. He had packed his stuff and taken most of it with him to college. 'What happened last night?"Kyree asked, rubbing her head. "Right after you asked me to never let you go, you passed out. I tried to put you in your dorm but you wouldn't let go of me and I couldn't stay with you in there, or take you to mine, so I walked back to my house, set you on the bed and waited for you to calm down and loosen your grip a little before I fell asleep too."Yugi said, getting up.

* * *

Kyree wrapped her arms around Yugi and hugged him. "Thanks, Yugi. Thank-you."Kyree whispered. Yugi hugged back. They stood there for a while until Kyree fainted again. Yugi put her back in the bed. He got dressed and left the room, to go make himself and Kyree breakfast when she woke up.

* * *

**Kyree's dream**

_"Yugi! Wait up!"I yelled, running after him. He was standing there, smiling. But no matter how hard I ran, I couldn't get near him. Much to my horror, Yugi turned around and started running away from me. I felt something cold on my neck. I looked up to see King's looming face, twisted in a evil smirk. the thing on my neck was gun. then my old friend came running and King shot her. I started screaming and crying, wanting this to stop._

**End of Dream

* * *

**

Yugi, who was down in the kitchen, jumped nearly five feet when he heard Kyree scream. He bolted up the stairs and slammed open the door to his room. Kyree was sitting on the bed, sobbing in to her hands. Yugi sat next to her and pulled her close to him. Kyree looked up at him tearfully. Yugi smiled gently at her and Kyree laid her head on Yugi's chest. Yugi kept his arms around her untill he felt her tears stop and Kyree's breathing became more relaxed. "Did you have a bad dream?"Yugi asked. He felt Kyree nod her head. "It's ok, Kyree. It was just a dream. It can't hurt you."Yugi said soothenly. Kyree nodded again. "Come on, get dressed, I made breakfast."Yugi said, his arms still around her. Kyree looked up at Yugi and kissed him. Yugi realesed her from his arms and Kyree grabbed her outfit from yesterday and went into Yugi's closet to change. She came out and grabbed Yugi's hand as he went down stairs.

* * *

**Later that Day,**

Yugi and Kyree were sitting outside an icecream parlor. Yugi had a cone and Kyree had a milkshake. They were happily eating away at their ice cream until Akikko showed up. "Hey, Yugi! Miss me?"Akikko asked, coyly. Yugi started choking on his icecream. Kyree smacked him on the back and took the remainder of his ice cream and tossed it into a nearby trash can. "Hey!"Yugi protested. "I was going to finsh that!" "Whatever."Kyree said, drinking her milkshake. "You choked on it so I didn't think it was safe to let you finsh that." "Hello! Yugi! I am talking to you!"Akikko yelled. Yugi turned to look at her. "So?"Yugi said, rasing an eyebrow. "What do you want?" Akikko smiled and pushed Yugi up aganist a wall. "So glad you asked."Akikko whispered. Yugi looked desperetly at Kyree. Kyree was still sitting on the curb, finshing her milkshake, paying no attention to what was going on behind her.

* * *

"Stop!"Yugi said, putting his hands up. He did not want to be kissed by this girl again. Kyree finshed her milkshake and threw it away. She wiped her hands and mouth with a napkin before stalking up to Akikko. She placed a hand on Akikko's shoulder and spun her around. Kyree smiled before punching her square in the jaw. Kyree then punched her stomach, leaving her out cold. Kyree walked back up to Yugi and grabbed his hand, pulling him away. "Kyree?"Yugi called,uncertainly. She was pulling him without saying a word and it worried him. Kyree kept pulling til they reached the park. She dragged Yugi over to the exact spot where Yugi had first confessed his love to her. Kyree realesed Yugi's hand and sat down on the ground.

* * *

"Kyree, how come you didn't help me sooner?"Yugi asked. He sat down next to her. "I thought you could handle her on your own."Kyree said, staring off in to space. Kyree leaned back wards untill she was lying on her back, staring at the sky. "Kyree?" "Yeah?" "There's something I wanted to ask you..."Yugi said nervously. "What, is it, Yugi?"Kyree asked. She sat up and looked at Yugi.

* * *

Yugi kneeled in front of her and pulled out the small box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful wedding ring. "Will you marry me?"Yugi asked, nervously. Kyree looked at Yugi, her mind processing what he just said. "Yes. I will. "Kyree said happily. Yugi stared at her face for a minute and a huge smile broke out. He put the ring on Kyree's finger. Kyree didn't even look at it. She just jumped at Yugi and held him in a huge hug. Yugi looked up at Kyree. ((An/ Yugi was kneeling and now that Kyree tackled him, he is lying on his back with Kyree on top of him. No perverted comments on that.)) Kyree looked down at Yugi. Kyree leaned in close to Yugi and kissed him. Yugi kissed back and Kyree nearly exploded with happiness. She licked Yugi's bottom lip before resting her head on Yugi's chest. Yugi put his arms around her and held her closer, if that was even possible.

* * *

After a while of laying like that, Kyree rolled off Yugi and laid next him. Yugi still kept his arms around her. Kyree stared at Yugi with a huge smile on her face. Yugi stared back her, a smile on his lips. "When we are we going to get married?"Kyree asked suddenly. "Whenever you want."Yugi said happily. "Oh, you're too sweet, Yugi!"Kyree gushed, giving Yugi another hug.

* * *

Yugi smiled and returned the hug before standing up and pulling Kyree to her feet. "Let's head back to the dorms."Yugi said with a sad smile. Kyree noticed this and she kissed Yugi. "Don't worry, as soon as we're married, you'll be the only one who can have me."Kyree said, blushing a little. Yugi put an arm around her shoulder and together they walked back to the dorm.

* * *

"Kyaaa! Are you for real! You're still in school!"Ruby screached. Kyree had just told her the news. "Yes and I know. I'm ready."Kyree said, quietly. "I want to do this." Ruby looked at her for a minute before sighing in defeat and sinking into a chair. "I know I've only known you for a while, Kyree, but I still think you are way to young to do this!"Ruby said unhappily. Kyree made a meowing sound as she stood up. "Ruby, I couldn't tell him no. I love Yugi with all my heart. I couldn't bear to see his face if I told him I wanted to wait."Kyree said sadly. "Ha! I knew it! You know you're too young and you just admitted it."Ruby said, half-heartdly. "Well the wedding is still a ways away...I'll be a bit older."Kyree said, looking away. "Kyree, how old are you?"Ruby asked suddenly. "19."Kyree said. "Yugi?"Ruby questined. "I think, he's 20."Kyree said, tapping her chin. "See, you are too young!"Ruby exclaimed.

* * *

"Who's too young?" Both girls turned to face Yugi who had let himself in and was doing a lousy job of hiding the bunch of roses he brought with him. "This is a GIRL'S ROOM!"Ruby screached. She aimed a punch at Yugi that was blocked by Kyree. Yugi took the chance and held the roses out to Kyree. "These are for you."Yugi said, blushing a little. Kyree took the roses and smiled. "Thanks, Yugi."Kyree said, giving him a quick hug before hurrying off to find a vase to put the flowers in.

* * *

While Kyree was buisy searching, Ruby turned her attention to Yugi and glared at him. "You can't marry her."Ruby said coldly. "Huh, why not?"Yugi asked, a little definsivly. "She's only 19. You're her first her boyfriend. She needs to wait a while before she settles down."Ruby explained. Yugi looked at Kyree sighed. "Maybe you're right. I'll talk to her."Yugi said. He went and grabbed Kyree's arm and dragged her out.

* * *

Once they were out of the dorm, Kyree stared quizzicly at Yugi. "Do you think we should wait to get married?"Yugi asked sadly."I mean, we are still young.."Yugi trailed off. Kyree stared at him. "You just asked me to marry you and now you're saying you want to wait a year?"Kyree said slowly, trying to process what happened. Something clicked and Yugi took a step back at the anger that was streaming from her eyes. "I don't believe you!"Kyree yelled. "What in the world is going on?" Kyree turned around and grabbed a handful of her own hair and started pulling it. Yugi put his arms around Kyree from behind and put his chin on top of her head. "I'll marry you whenever you're ready."Yugi whispered. "Really?"Kyree questioned. She felt Yugi nod. "Then we're getting married in two weeks."Kyree exclaimed. Yugi spun her around to look her in the eyes. "You're sure?"Yugi asked. Kyree nodded before kissing Yugi.

* * *

_Next chapter, more fluff, wedding coming up in a few more chapters and Akikko returns for the final time. We're getting close to the end of the story so I'm going to try make these chapters longer. Through I might make a small sequeal. And leave it attached to this one. I don't know yet. Let me know what you think in the reviews._


	26. Getting Married

**Disclaimer- I don't own YU-GI-OH!**

**_Chapter 26 Getting Married

* * *

_**

Kyree kissed Yugi before turning around and standing with her back to him. "Kyree? What are you doing?"Yugi asked, going up to her and putting his arms around her. "Thinking."Kyree said simply. "About what?"Yugi questioned. Kyree turned around and pretended to pout. "The wedding! in two weeks! We have to get going!"Kyree said. Yugi looked a bit taken back. He wasn't good at planning things. "Let's see, it could be a small wedding, I could make the cake, depending on the people, I could make the outfits."Kyree clapped once and looked at Yugi with a smile on her face. "How about a normal Japanese wedding? I could make a traditnal cake and make kimonos for everyone to wear?"Kyree looked up at Yugi, making the puppy dog eyes. "Ah, you win. Ok."Yugi said, holding his hands up in defeat.

* * *

"You invite the people. I'll take care of everything eles!"Kyree exclamined. Yugi nodded. Kyree did a small victory dance before kssing Yugi. "I'm going to get started!"Kyree explained before she took off running towards a fabric store and a grocery store. 5 seconds later, she ran past Yugi, her arms full of fabric and cooking ingredients. Yugi stood there, dumb-founded for a minute before he laughing as he headed back to his dorm.

* * *

"You're gonna kill yourself you know?"Ruby asked Kyree, handing her another cup of coffee. Kyree had worked three days non-stop trying to make everything. She had made the cake batter and the frosting and had that waiting till the wedding. Kyree had then sat down at sewing machine,surronded by her materials, moving as fast as she could. "Don't...care...so...worth...it."Kyree panted, gulping the coffee. She then bent back over the sewing machine, working. Ruby sighed and went over to the boy's room. She pounded on the door for a few minutes till Yugi answered, looking like he had just woken up. "Ruby? What in the world-? It's 3 a.m."Yugi said, rubbing his eyes. "Tell that to Kyree."Ruby said, grabbing Yugi's arm and pushing him into the girl's room. She shoved him near Kyree and stepped back.

* * *

"Kyree? What are you doing?"Yugi asked, crouching near Kyree. "Working."Kyree said, turning to face him. Yugi sighed. Kyree had huge bags under her eyes which could only be the result of many all-nighters. "Get some sleep."Yugi said, standing up and trying to pull Kyree up. "No, I can't! I only finshed the boy's kimono's! I need to make the girls's!"Kyree shouted, trying to sit back down. "Kyree, knock it off. You need to sleep!"Yugi said calmly, pulling Kyree off her feet and carrying her bridal style to her bed. He sat her down and covered her with a blanket. Kyree had fallen asleep as soon as Yugi picked her up. "Make sure she doesn't work for a while, ok?"Yugi asked Ruby. She nodded and Yugi left the dorm.

* * *

**2 days later**

"I don't believe him! He knows I had to work and he made me sleep for two days!"Kyree growled as she sat back down at her sewing machine. "Kyree..."Ruby began. "Save it. I need to get this done."Kyree snapped. Kyree began sewing furousily. For the next 48 hours, that's how everyone acted. Yugi came by to vist and almost gone sewn to the floor for trying to make Kyree sleep. "I'll sleep after the honeymoon."She'd say when ever anyone told to her to rest.

* * *

**Few days later.**

Kyree and Yugi had finshed everything that needed to be done, two days early. So Yugi had forced Kyree into sleeping. He planned on waking her up after she cuaght up on her sleep. "You better take care of her."Ruby comented after Kyree had fallen asleep. "Don't worry, I promise I will. I love her with all my heart."Yugi said, looking at his sleeping love. Ruby snorted. Yugi looked at her in surprise. "Kyree said the same thing."Ruby said, looking away. Yugi looked back at Kyree. "Do you mind if I stay here til she wakes up?"Yugi asked. "Sure, just don't go through any of our stuff."Ruby said, walking out of the dorm. "Oh, but help yourself to the food."Ruby said poping her head back in the dorm before leaving.

* * *

"Kyree, wake up.Wake up, sweetie." "Try this." "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yugi had tried to wake up Kyree then Ruby poured water on her and Kyree had jumped up, screaming. Kyree looked at a startled Yugi and a smirking Ruby. "You'll be late for your own wedding unless you hurry."Ruby said before walking out the door. Kyree took a glance at a clock. "Kyaaaaa!"Kyree screamed. She threw Yugi his kimono and pushed him out the door before shutting it and then running around, trying to get dressed. She threw on her kimono which was white with delicate little roses all over.

* * *

The bride's maid's kimonos were red with white roses. The groom's were pure black with a red dragon fly on it. The groom's men's were red with a black dragon fly. Kyree called up Yugi's Grandpa who came over right away to carry the food to the reception area. Kyree put the finshing touches on everything just in time as Mai, the maid of honnor showed up to take her to the church.

* * *

Yugi was standing nervously at the alter, tugging at the sleeves of his kimmono. Joey, the best man, patted him on the back. "Good Job, man."Joey whispered. Kaiba, another of the groom's men, leaned around Joey and stared at Yugi. "You better take care of her, or eles."Kaiba growled. Yugi gulped and nodded. A flute started playing. Mai and the other bride's maids were walking down the aisle. Suddenly the music changed. It went from a flute to a piano and violin. Kyree walked slowly down the aisle, her face hidden by a veil. When she reach the alter, Yugi leaned over and lifted up the veil.

* * *

"You don't have to hide your face from me."Yugi whispered. Kyree smile up at him. The priest began. ((An/ I don't know how the words goe so just bear with me.)) "Yugi, do you take Kyree to be your wife, to love and to hold, till death do you part?"The priest asked. Yugi looked at Kyree. "I do."He said, smiling. "Kyree, do you take Yugi to be your husband, to love and to hold, till death do you part?"The priest asked. Kyree looked at Yugi. "I do."She said, blushing. The priest looked at the people in the wedding. "Is there any objection to this happy couple?" The priest. "We've got one!"Someone yelled at the back of the church. It was Yami and Akikko. "Kyree, can't believe you're marrying Yugi!"Yami shouted. "Yugi, how could you! We were supposed to get married!"Akikko shouted.

* * *

Everyone except the wedding party gasped. Akikko and Yami stormed up to the alter and Yami grabbed Yugi in a twist hold. Akikko pulled out a gun. Kyree growled loudly moving closer to Yami, ready to fight. "Don't you move or I'll shoot everyone!"Akikko threatned. Kyree sighed and put her hands up. "Ok, Akikko, here's your prize, now pull the gun off mine."Yami said, pulling harder on Yugi. "No. Don't think so."Akikko said, smiling evily. She fired a shot at Kyree. It hit her dead in the shoulder. "Kyree!"Yugi shouted, trying to get away from Yami. Kyree slowly stood back up and stalked closer to Akikko. Akikko, panicing, shot her in the other shoulder. Kyree kept coming closer till she was right in front of Akikko. She punched her square in the jaw and kicked her in the stomach. Akikko fell to the ground out cold. Kyree then stalked over to Yami, who now had his hands around Yugi's neck. He didn't notice Kaiba and Joey behind him, ready to take him out. Kyree nodded and Joey and Kaiba both knocked out Yami. "Thanks, guys."Yugi said before running over to Kyree. "Kyree, are you ok?"Yugi asked, holding her arms. Kyree looked at him then at the people frozen in their chairs. "Let's finsh getting married."Kyree said, smiling weakly. "But, you're hurt..."Yugi said, gestering to Kyree's shoulders. Kyree shrugged and stumbled back up to the alter. "Damn, that girl got shot twice and she's still moving and talking!"Joey said in amazement."That's my sister for you."Kaiba said proudly.

* * *

"Come on, let's finsh."Kyree said to the priest. "Ah yes, as there are no more objections, I now prounuce you man and wife!"The priest said. 'You may now kiss the bride."the priest said to Yugi. Yugi gently kissed Kyree before she fainted in his arms from blood loss. "Can someone give us a ride to the hostpital?"Yugi asked. Kaiba rasied his hand. "I'll drive you guys." "Thanks."Yugi said before turning to everyone eles. "All of you go to the recipition. Help yourself to the food and the cake. We'll see you when we get back from our honeymoon!"Yugi shouted, following Kaiba out of the church, carrying Kyree.

* * *

**Few days later.**

Kyee opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. A hospital room. She then noticed there was extra weight on the bed. She looked to the side and saw Yugi had fallen forward from the chair he was sitting on and so his head was resting on the bed. Kyree smiled and reached over.

* * *

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I felt something warm on the back of my neck that was stroking my hair softly. It felt so soft and comforting. I opened my eyes and lookd up. Kyree was sitting up and she was the one petting me. "Kyree! You're awake!"I yelled jumping up. She smiled weakly and nodded. "How long have I been out?"She asked. "4 days."I answered, half expecting her to get upset because we missed part of the honeymoon. "Oh. I'm sorry."Kyree muttered sadly. "Huh? Why?"I asked in surprise. "I could have doged those bullets. We could have gone on our honeymoon sooner and insted you were stuck in here with me."Kyree murmered, tears forming in her eyes. I quickly put my arms around her, heedfull of her shoulders. "It's not your fault."I whispered.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Yugi had hugged Kyree to him. Kyree smiled, her tears running down her face. She buried her face in Yugi chest, sobbing quietly. "It's ok, everything's ok.'Yugi muttered, squeezing her tighter. Kyree put her arms around Yugi and hugged him tighter. "I was so scared you were going to die."Yugi whispered, tears running down his face. Kyree quickly pulled Yugi down and pressed him to her chest. "It's ok. Everyone's alright."Kyree whispered, her free hand stroking Yugi's hair. Yugi put his arms around her and Kyree rested her head on top of Yugi's. "I see the patient is ok."A doctor said, coming in the room. Yugi tried to pull away, but Kyree's free hand held him in place. "When can I leave?"Kyree asked. "Today if you wanted. But may I ask what you're doing?"The doctor asked, pointing at Yugi. Kyree looked at him then back at the doctor. "I'm comforting him."Kyree said simply. "Ah, I see. Was there something wrong?"The doctor asked. "He was sad and scared."Kyree said again, in a warning tone. The doctor nodded and left the room.

* * *

"Kyree?"Yugi called from Kyree's chest. "Yeah, Yugi?"Kyree answered. "I need to breathe." Kyree pushed Yugi's head away, but still held on to him. "I'm sorry! Are you ok?"Kyree asked, scared. "I'm fine, Kyree. Calm down."Yugi said, putting his hands on top of Kyree's. Kyree smiled and threw her arms around Yugi's neck. "Kyree?" "Hmm?" "Is something wrong?"Yugi asked, concerned. "I'm just so happy. I can finally be with you forever."Kyree whispered. Yugi felt something wet on his back. "Kyree."Yugi sighed as he pulled her off his back and cradled her in his arms."You need to stop crying."Yugi said, smiling. Kyree smiled too before yawning and instantly falling asleep.

* * *

**Later that day**

Kyree was allowed to leave the hostpital and Yugi was carrying her on his back to his house. Granpa was standing on the steps of the house, waiting for Yugi and kyree to get closer to the house. "Grandpa? What are you doing?"Yugi asked. "Get in the car!"Grandpa yelled, gestering to a red van. "Huh? Why?" Yugi questioned. Kyree would've have been questioning Grandpa too, if she was awake. "You guys need to take your honeymoon!"Grandpa yelled. "Oh, That. Right."Yugi muutered. He sat down in the van, not before changing Kyree's postion so she was asleep in his lap.

* * *

"Hmmm? Yugi?"Where are we?"Kyree asked, rubbing her eyes. "Halfway to the airport."Yugi replied, moving Kyree out of his lap and into a seat and buckling her in. "Why are we going to the airport?"Kyree asked again, rubbing the back of her neck. "We're going on our honeymoon."Yugi said, starting to get concerned. "Why are we going on our honeymoon?"Kyree asked again, leaning back. "Cause we're married?"Yugi said, leaning over to look at Kyree. "Great."Kyree muttered. "Kyree? Great, you were sleep-talking. "Yugi said, leaning back with his hand on his forhead.

* * *

**Nightime;**

"Kyree wake up."Yugi whispered,rubbing Kyree's shoulder. Kyree bolted straight up with a yelp and scooted away from Yugi, whimpering and holding her shoulder. "Oh, god. Sorry! I forgot! I'm so sorry!"Yugi stammered, reaching for her. Kyree let Yugi put his arms around her, but she still didn't say anything. "Everything alright over there?"grandpa yelled from outside the car. Yugi opened the door and got out, pulling Kyree with him. Grandpa was standing outside, a suitcase in each hand. "Thanks, for the ride Grandpa."Yugi said, keeping his arms around Kyree. "No problem. You guys are going Hanalulu, Hawaii. You are Jet #3, Gate C."Grandpa said, handing Yugi the suticases and the tickets.

* * *

Yugi walked Kyree to the gate and after putting the suitcases on that carrier-thing, got on the jet. The two handed the worker their tickets and got comforable in the chairs. Yugi had his arm around Kyree and Kyree's head was on his shoulder. Their free hands were together and their fingers were interlocked. Let's just say they looked really cute.

* * *

_God, that was long. See you in the next chapter. Oh say in the reviews if you want children!_


	27. HoneyMoon

**Disclaimer- I don't own YU-GI-OH!**

**_Chapter 27 HoneyMoon_**

* * *

Yugi helped Kyree off the plane and went to gather their suitcases. He left her on a bench near the central control. Thinking that she would be safe there, Yugi walked away, humming, trying to locate their bags. "Yugi!"Kyree yelled. Three men were surrounding her and she was scared. The shots she had taken not to long ago had left her weak. "Yugi!"Kyree called again. _Damn it. He can't hear me. And I'm too weak to take on these guys!_Kyree thought darkly. She felt someone's hand where it was not supposed to be. She yelled again.

Yugi was getting the suitcases when he heard Kyree shout. Carrying the suitcases, Yugi ran as fast as he could back to Kyree.

_**SLAP!**_

_**POUND!**_

_**CRACK**_

_**STOMP!**_

Yugi got there just in time to see Kyree stomp on one man's hand. Two other man were sprawled on the ground, unconius. Kyree was growling and she stomped on the other men's hands too before stomping over to Yugi. "Stupid perverts."Kyree muttered, taking a suitcase from Yugi. "Huh? What did they do?"Yugi asked, running to catch up with Kyree who had begun to walk quickly away. "They tried to touch me where they shouldn't have tried."Kyree muttered. "They did what?"Yugi screeched, totally ticked off. "Yugi, calm down, I took care of them."Kyree chirped, grabbing Yugi's hand. "Did Solomon tell you what hotel we have?"Kyree asked, changing the subject.

* * *

"Yeah, that one."Yugi said, pointing at a huge hotel. "For real?"Kyree asked in disbelief. Yugi nodded, checking the address again. "Yeah, this it."Yugi muttered, walking in, with Kyree right behind him. "Are you Yugi Motu?"a man behind the desk asked. Yugi nodded. "I see, well here's your key. Your room is on the second floor, room number 12."The man said, throwing Yugi a key. yugi and Kyree looked at each other. "Guess Grandpa got us a room."Yugi said. "Yeah."Kyree repiled. Kyree took yugi suticase and proceeded to walk towards the stairs. "You open the door, kay/"Kyree asked. Yugi caught up with her and nodded.

* * *

"Wow!"Kyree whispered. The room was huge and it even had a balcony! She set the suticases next to a drsser in the room and ran to the balcony. Kyree threw open the doors and looked around. "Yugi! Come here! Look at the view!"Kyree shouted. Yugi walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "You're right. This is a great view."Yugi whispered. Kyree giggled and leaned into Yugi a bit. Yugi held her closer. Kyree turned around and kissed Yugi. "Want to go swimming?"Kyree asked, gestering to a pool outside their window. "Sure."Yugi said, stepping back and going to the suitcases. He opened one and quickly shut it. "I found yours."Yugi muttered, blushing. Kyree took the suitcase and opened it. "Hey, your grandpa gave me a new swimsuit!"Kyree said happily. She took the swimsuit and went in to the bathroom to try it on.

* * *

Yugi quickly threw off his clothes and pulled on his swim trunks. "Pervert!"Kyree yelled from inside the bathroom. Yugi opened the door to find Kyree hiding behind a towel. "Kyree, what happened?"Yugi asked, a little surprised. "Your grandpa...gave me...one of thoses bikinis...that does not...cover...anything..."Kyree stutered, really angry. "Let me see."Yugi asked. More of a demand then a question. Kyree moved the towel and Yugi fummed. She was right. It hardly covered her. "Don't worry. Is your other swimsuit in the bag?"Yugi asked as Kyree covered herself. She nodded. Yugi went to her bag and pulled out her swimsuit. He tossed it at her and Kyree shut the door quickly. She stepped out with the towel around her shoulders. Yugi grabbed his towel and sunblock. "Let's go."He said, taking Kyree's hand.

* * *

Poolside.

Yugi was swimming around the pool while Kyree was still putting sunblock on. "Want me to do your back?"Yugi asked, stepping out of the pool and grabbing his towel. "Sure. Thanks."Kyree answered, blushing a little. She handed him the bottle and turned around. Yugi put some of the lotion on his hands and rubbed Kyree's shoulders and her neck. He then worked down til Kyree's back was covered. "Done."Yugi said, blushing a little. Kyree turned arund and smiled. She took the bottle from Yugi and spun him around. "Your turn."Kyree whispered. She rubbed Yugi's shoulders and covered his back. "Thanks."Yugi said, blushing even more. Kyree giggled as Yugi turned around. "Hold your breath.'Kyree instucted. "Huh? Why?"Yugi asked, confused. "Do it."Kyree comanded. Yugi held his breath. Kyree giggled again and pushed him playfully into the pool.

* * *

Yugi's head resurfaced and he glared playfully at Kyree. "That was cheap shot."Yugi said, pretending to pout. Kyree stuck her tongue out at him. Yugi grinned evily and hopped out of the pool. He picked Up Kyree bridal style and walked back to the edge. "Hold your breath, love."He instructed. "Yugi! Wait!"Kyree yelped. His grin got a little bigger and he jumped in. Kyree tried to swim away but Yugi held on to her. kyree glared at him under water and he responded by kissing her. He resurfaced a minute later, but Yugi still had a hold on Kyree. "Yugi!"Kyree said darkly. "Uh-oh."Yugi said. Uh-oh was right. Kyree climbed out of the pool and pulled Yugi with her. She then placed a hand on his chest and the other one on his shoulder. "Bye-bye."Kyree said sweetly, before hoisting Yugi up and tossing him halfway across the pool. Kyree giggled and sat back down in her chair.

* * *

Yugi, who was resurfacing a little aways from Kyree started to laugh. "At least she didn't throw me on the cement."Yugi said, laughing. His laughter,however, stopped aprubtly when he ntoiced this guy hovering around Kyree. He growled protectvily and got out of the pool. He walked over slowly. Kyree saw him and winked. "So you want to go out later?"The boy was asking. "No thanks, I'm happily married."Kyree replied, watching Yugi. "Oh come on, he won't mind."the boy said, placing a hand on Kyree's arm. "Big mistake."Kyree muttered. Yugi appeared behind the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy tunred around and glared at Yugi. "Sorry buddy. Try again later. Right now, this babe is mine."The boy said stupidly. "Wrong."Yugi said coldly. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"The boy asked. "I mean, she's mine!"Yugi snarled. The boy backed away. "Uh..sorry, dude. Didn't know."The boy said before running away. Yugi sat next to Kyree and sighed."Why do you always have to attract weirdos like that?"Yugi said, running a hand through his hair. "I attracted you, didn't I?"Kyree pointed out. "Grrr. You got me there."Yugi said, playfully shoving Kyree.

* * *

Kyree growled playfully. "I've been meaning to ask you, but..."Yugi said, serious now. Kyree stopped smiling and started at him. "Did you...Did you...want..."Yugi stammered. "Yugi. SAY IT!"Kyree demanded. Yugi took a deep breath."Didyouwantchildren?"Yugi said quickly. Kyree sat there for a minute, figuring out what he said. A huge smile popped up on her face. "Kinda. Do you want any?"Kyree asked. Yugi slowly nodded. "Alright then."Kyree said, blushing. "How many did you want?"Kyree asked. "3."Yugi said. Kyree sighed. "Will two work for you?"Kyree asked. "No problem."Yugi said, blushing just a little. "Man, I hope pregancies don't hurt."Kyree sighed, looking at the sky. "We could always adopt."Yugi suggested. "No. I want a child with you."Kyree said.

* * *

Evening.

Kyree was sitting in a chair, reading. Yugi was watching TV. Kyree let go of a small yawn and Yugi suddenly picked her up and plopped her in the bed, right next to him. "Hey!"Kyree protested. Yugi turned off the TV and looked at Kyree. "What?"He asked inncocently. "I'm not sleepy!"Kyree said. "So? You yawned. You could fall asleep at any moment."Yugi said. "Doubt that was your reason."Kyree said coyly. "Huh?"Now Yugi was surprised. Then he caught what she was getting at. "You want to?"Yugi asked. "Yep."Kyree replied, turning off the light.

* * *

Two weeks later.

Yugi and Kyree got home from their honeymoon and decided to move in to Kyree's old house. They had finshed college a while ago and Yugi got a job at Kaiba Corp while Kyree worked part time at Solomon's store. When Yugi came home from work, he was a little surprised when Kyree didn't shout hello to him or even come greet him. Yugi headed up to stairs and saw Kyree come out the bathroom, holding something in her hand. "Hey!"Yugi called, walking up to her. "Yugi! Hi! Didn't hear you come in!"Kyree said, distracdly. "What's that?"Yugi asked, pointing to the thing in Kyree's hand. "Yugi! Guess what!"Kyree shouted. "What?"Yugi asked, now concerned. "I'm pregenant!"Kyree squealed, huggng Yugi around the neck. "I'm going to be a dad?"Yugi asked, hugging Kyree. "Yep! I'm gonna be a mommy!"Kyree said happily. "That's fantasic news!"Yugi yelled. "I know."Kyree replied, kissing him.

* * *

_Alright here you go. And I just wanted to say something to the bastard that just hacked me, that person can rot in hell and better not touch my story! To the reviewers- If anything happens to this story, don't worry, I have each chapter on a disc and can reload it. see you in the next chapter!_


	28. Hiroki

**_Chapter 28 Hiroki

* * *

_**

**4 months in to pregnancy**;

Kyree was sitting at home, knitting a blanket for her baby. Yugi was at work. Kyree stopped knitting and sighed. "I can't belive it. I'm with a baby. At 19 years old. Wow."Kyree whispered. She placed a hand on her belley and felt her baby kick at her. Kyree winched. "You're going to have your mommy's kick, aren't you?"Kyree asked her baby. A sudden knock at her door startled her out of her little trance. Kyree got up and ran to the door, throwing it open. "Oh! Hello!"Kyree said happily. Kaiba was satnding at her door, holding a rose out. "Hey, Sis. This is for you."Kaiba said, handing her the rose. "Thank-you. Come in."Kyree said, opening the door more. Kaiba stepped in and shut the door and follwed Kyree to the living room.

* * *

"Seto, shouldn't you be at work?"Kyree asked, placing the rose in a vase and sitting down, gestering to Seto that he could sit down too. "Yeah, but I am my own boss so I can do what I want."Seto said, laughing. Kyree laughed. "So I've heard. Thank-you for giving Yugi the job."Kyree said happily. "Don't mention it."Seto said, waving his hand. "Anyways, how's the baby?" "Come here and find out."Kyree said, standing up. Seto walked over to her and Kyree took his hand and placed it on her belley. Seto jumped back in surprise. "That was the baby kicking?"Seto asked. "Powerful isn't it?"Kyree said giggling. "Yeah."Seto said checking his watch. "Oops, gotta go pick up Mokuba!"Seto said, heading towards the door. "Hey Seto! Leave Mokuba here sometime!"Kyree called. "You got it!"Seto shouted as he shut the door.

* * *

Few mintues later Yugi came home. "I'm home!"Yugi called, looking for Kyree. He was greeted with a pillow thrown in his face. "Kyree?"Yugi asked nervously. A very grumpy and sleepy looking Kyree walked out of the living room and stood in the hall glaring at him. "You ok?"Yugi asked, tossing the pillow aside. "You woke me up."Kyree pouted. "Sorry."Yugi said bowing his head. Another pillow was thrown at him. "Kyree!"Yugi yelped. kyree had an armful of pillows and she had good aim. "Kyree stop!"Yugi yelled as pillow after pillow smacked him in the head. Yugi looked up when the pillows stopped coming. Kyree was standing still eyes closed. Yugi moved closer to Kyree. "Yikes!"Yugi yelped as Kyree fell forward. Yugi caught her and looked at her. "Goodness Kyree."Yugi sighed. She had fallen asleep.

* * *

**6 months into the pregancy.**

Yugi was sitting down at a desk typing when his phone rang. "Hello?"He said, answering. "Yugi?" "Yes?" 'It's Kyree!" "Oh, Kyree! What's up!." "Get home right now!"Kyree yelled into the phone. Confused, Yugi asked"Why? What's wrong?" No answer. "Kyree?" No answer."Kyree!"By now Yugi was nervous. "My water...owwwwwwwwww...broke...ouch..."Kyree moaned before the line went dead. "KAIBA!"Yugi shouted, standing up. Everyone turned to look at him as Kaiba came storming up to Yugi's desk. "We have to go!"Yugi shouted, grabbing his house keys. "Why?"Kaiba demanded. "It's Kyree! She's in trouble and we don't have a car to get to the hostpital!"Yugi said, paincing. Kaiba didn't say anything. Just grabbed Yugi's elebow and hauled him out of the building and towards his car. Kaiba started the engine and took off down the road. "What happened to my sister?"Kaiba snarled as he drove through allys to avoid traffic. "She said something about her water breaking."Yugi said meekly. "Great. Now we have to hurry! Two lives are in danger now!"Kaiba said, slamming the gas pedal. His car screeched to a halt in front of Yugi and Kyree's house. They bolted inside and saw Kyree lying on the floor, the phone still in her hand.

* * *

"Kyree!"Yugi and Kaiba both yelped at the same time. Yugi lifted her upper body of the floor while Kaiba checked her pulse before putting his hand on her stomach. "She's still alive and so is the baby. But we have to get to her the hostpital and you have to wake her up!"Kaiba said as Yugi picked up Kyree.

* * *

"Eh? What's happening? Where's Yugi!"Kyree asked, sitting up. She instantly regretted it. "Ahhh! That hurt!"Kyree moaned putting a hand on her stomach. "Kyree!" Kyree lifted her head at the sound of her name. Yugi came running in the room and wrapped his arms around her. "You're awake!"Yugi cheered. "Huh? Why wouldn't I be-?"Kyree looked down at her stomach. It was still big. She put her hand on it and felt around. "Yugi? I can't feel the baby anymore!"Kyree whispered, her eyes glazing over. "It's not in there."Yugi said sadly. Kyree grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands. "Where's the baby?"Kyree growled, pulling Yugi closer. "It's in Intensive care right now."Yugi said, placing his hands on top of Kyree's. "Where am I?"Kyree asked, her hands dropping. "You're in the emercency room. Your water broke too early and they managed to save the baby but you almost died."Yugi said quietly. "Your heart stopped five times."Yugi said. "I thought you were going to die..."Yugi whispered, his eyes filling with tears. Kyree sat up and wrapped her arms around Yugi, pressing him into her. Kyree rested her head on top of Yugi's and sighed. She felt something wet on her shirt. Yugi was crying.

* * *

"Shhh...It's ok, Yugi. It's ok. Everyone's fine."Kyree said gently, one of her hands stroking Yugi's hair. Yugi sat up and pressed Kyree into him. "I was so scared, I was so sure I wouldn't see you awake again."Yugi cried into Kyree's hair. Kyree didn't answer, she just wrapped her arms around Yugi and drew him closer.

* * *

**Kaiba's P.O.V.**

I saw Yugi start to cry and Kyree pull him into her. _That's odd. She and her baby almost died yet she seems so calm._I thought watching them. "Yugi."I muttered. "Take care of my sister and your son." I tunred around and walked away.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

When Yugi had calmed down, Kyree pulled away and looked up at his face. She took her hand wiped away Yugi's tears. "Can I see my baby?"Kyree asked. "Of course."Yugi replied, smiling. He turned so his back was facing Kyree and kneeled down. "Get on my back."Yugi instructed. "I don't think I can. My stomach is still to big."Kyree said, gestering to her stomach. "Ok then."Yugi said standing up and turning around. He picked Kyree up bridal style and took her down the hall. "Um, sweetie?"Kyree said, poking Yugi' head. "Yes?" 'There are wheelchairs right there."Kyree said pointing. "Kay."Yugi said turning to one and setting Kyree down in it.

* * *

He wheeled her down the hallway and stopped in front of a glass window. "Look in there and find your son."Yugi said. "I have a son!"Kyree exclaimed happily. She looked through the window and scanned the face of each baby. Kyree started to giggle. "That's my son."Kyree said, pointing the baby out. It looked like a smaller version of Yugi, minus the hair. "Yep. That's him. What do you want to name him?"Yugi said, smiling down at Kyree. Kyree looked up at him. "I've always wanted a Ryo."Kyree said. "What do you want to name him?"Kyree asked. "Hiroki."Yugi said softly. "Hiroki Ryo Motu. How's that sound?"Kyree asked. "Perfect."Yugi said leaning down and kissing Kyree's forhead. Kyree smiled at Yugi before falling asleep.

* * *

_Yay! they have a kid! Little Hiroki! Next chapter will focus a little on their four year old son, and one more baby. You guys choose if it's a girl or a boy and the name. I will choose the middle name. See you in the next chapter!_


	29. Untill We Meet Again!

**I don't own YU-GI-OH!**

**_Chapter 29 Untill We Meet Again_**

"I have a son! Little Hiroki!"Kyree exclaimed happily. "Yep. We've got a kid. He can come home with us tommorrow."Yugi said, smiling. Kyree jumped up from the bed she was in and threw her arms around Yugi. Yugi lifted her off the floor and spun her around and hugged her. "I love you."Kyree whispered. "I love you too."Yugi said, kissing Kyree.

* * *

**4 years later.**

"Mommy!" Kyree and Yugi jumped up at the sound of their son's cries. "Hiroki? Where are you?"Kyree called. She was outside while Yugi was inside. "Mommy! Daddy! Help!"Hiroki yelled. Kyree looked up and gasped. "Yugi! Here!"Kyree yelled, moving closer to her son. Yugi came running outside and gasped. "Kyree! Be carefull!"Yugi shouted. "Worry about your son!"Kyree growled. Hiroki had climbed the large tree in the backyard and had tried to jump off and insted hit a fire escape on a buliding behind their house and was stuck. Kyree was climbing the tree, trying to postion herself to jump.

* * *

"It's ok. Mommy's here."Kyree said softly, trying to calm Hiroki down. Hiroki looked at his mother and streched his arms toward her. "Hiroki, don't move!"Yugi yelled from the ground. Kyree was on a branch as close as she could get and was getting to jump. Hiroki continued trying to reach his mom. His shirt ripped and he pummpled toward the ground. "HIROKI!"Kyree screamed, jumping after her son. Kyree caught him and held him close, pushing her own body forward as to protect her son. ((An/ It's a good 50 ft drop. Could easily kill little Hiroki and do some serious damage to Kyree.)) "Kyree!"Yugi yelled. He ran straight for them and caught Kyree who was still holding Hiroki.

* * *

Yugi wordlessly set Kyree on her feet and she set Hiroki down. Yugi placed his hands on kyree's shoulders. "Idiot! What were you thinking!"Yugi shouted. "I was going to save Hiroki."Kyree said quietly. "I could've caught him!"Yugi said, lowering his voice. He let go of Kyree and picked up his son. "And You!"Yugi said coldly. "What were you doing?" "I'm sorry. Mommy ran up that wall before and I was trying to run up the tree and jump to that wall."Hiroki whimpered. "Ok. Don't do that again."Yugi said, gently setting his son on his feet.

* * *

"Kyree..."Yugi started. Kyree held her hand up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that in front of Hiroki and I should have trusted you to catch him. I'm sorry."Kyree said quietly. Yugi wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. You were being a mother. Plus, that's in your nature to try and protect everyone."Yugi said, smiling. Kyree giggled alittle. "Yeah, guess you're right."Kyree said, wiping her eyes. "Um...Mommy? Daddy?"Hiroki called, tugging at his parents' pants. "What?"They both said at the same time. "I'm hungry."Hiroki said. Kyree giggle and picked up her son and set him on both hers and Yugi's shoudlers. 'We should do something about that, shouldn't we?"Kyree asked Yugi. "Yep. Let's go feed Hiroki."Yugi said, smiling as his son climbed on his shoulders and sat on them.

* * *

Kyree was bustling around the kitchen, cooking up a big dinner. ((An/ Hiroki has Yugi's tri-colored hair through Hiroki's sticks down more then up so his mom tied it in a manly ponytail. He has Yugi's blonde bangs though and his mother's bright green eyes.)) Yugi and Hiroki were sitting at the table, Yugi teaching Hiroki how to play rock-paper-scissors. Kyree came out of the kitchen, balancing 4 bowels on each arm, holding three cups in one hand, and balancing two more bowels are her head. She somehow managed to make it to the table and set everything down. "Dig in guys!"Kyree said happily, pulling out a pair of chopsticks. Yugi did the same and Hiroki tried to use his chopsticks.

* * *

"Come here Hiroki."Kyree said after watching Hiroki's failed attempt at eating. She took the chopsticks from him, picked up some food and popped it in Hiroki's mouth. "I'll feed you tonight."Kyree told Hiroki, with a glance at Yugi."But your father will teach you how to hold these properly." Hiroki nodded, smiling. Yugi sighed and nodded.

* * *

When dinner was over, Kyree took everything back to the kitchen and started doing the dishes. Yugi sat Hiroki down in front of the TV and tunred on some cartoons. He then went into the kitchen to help his wife. "Hey, Kyree."Yugi said, putting his arms around her waist from behind. "Hey."Kyree said, continuing to do the dishes. "Where's Hiroki?"Kyree asked after a little while."Watching TV."Yugi replied, nuzzling her neck. Kyree giggled."Yugi, stop, I have to wash the dishes. "Kyree said, trying to turn around. "You can do that later. Right now, I want to spend sometime with you."Yugi whispered. Kyree sighed and turned around. Yugi bent his head down and kissed her. Kyree tilted her head, deepening the kiss.

* * *

"Whatcha guys doing?"Hiroki asked, standing in the door way. Kyree broke away from the kiss and turned to her son. She picked him up and spun him in the air."We were spending a little time together."Kyree said, holding her son in a hug. "Hey, Hiroki?"Kyree said suddenly. "How would you like a baby brother or sister?"Kyree asked, looking at Yugi more then Hiroki."Yay! I want a sister!"Hiroki yelled. "Then you're in luck. You might get one in 9 months."Kyree said, looking down at her smiling little boy. "You're pregnant!"Yugi blurted out. "Mommy? What's pregnant mean?"Hiroki asked. "It means I have your little brother or sister waiting to be born but first they have to get a little bigger first."Kyree explained. "Where is she?"Hiroki asked, looking around the room.

* * *

"Right here."Kyree said, pointing at her lower stomach. "I have a little room inside of me that keeps the baby safe untill it is ready."Kyree said. Hiroki hopped out of his mother's arms and grabbed a chair and pulled it over to her. He got up on the chair and placed his hands on Kyree's stomach. "Hi little brother or sister! Ready to come out yet?"Hiroki yelled. Kyree giggled. "He or she can't hear you yet."Kyree said, picking up Hiroki and handing him to Yugi. 'Your turn to get Hiroki ready for bed."Kyree instructed, leaving the guys alone.

* * *

When Hiroki was snug in bed and received a goodnight kiss from each of his parents, Kyree and Yugi sat down on their bed. "When did you find out?"Yugi asked, putting his arm around Kyree's shoulders. "Today."Kyree replied, closing her eyes and leaning into Yugi. "Wonderful."Yugi sighed. "I want to sleep."Kyree mumbled before slumping against Yugi, fast asleep. Yugi laid her down on the bed and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

**Next Day.**

"Hiroki, please go find your father."Kyree said to her little boy who laying on the kitchen floor, coloring while his mom cooked dinner. "Kay, Mommy."Hiroki said, standing up and placing his paper and crayons on the table before running out the door. Yugi came in through the back door. "Where did Hiroki go?"Yugi asked. "Out to find you."Kyree said, wiping her hands on her apron. "Mommy! I found Daddy!"Hiroki yelled triumphantly from the living room. "Huh?"Kyree said. She started walking towards the living room. "Hiroki your father is in the-?"Kyree stopped mid sentence. "Hiroki, come here right now!"Kyree said, trying to remain calm. Hiroki ran at her and she scooped him up in her arms. "Kyree? What's the matter? Happy to see me?" Yami asked, standing in the middle of the living room.

* * *

In one swift motion, Yami had Kyree pinned against the wall and Hiroki dropped on the ground. "You should be happy to see me."Yami whispered. "Hiroki! Get up! Run! Go get your father!"Kyree ordered. Hiroki stood up and quickly ran to Yami and kicked him in the shin. "Let go of my mommy!"Hiroki yelled. Yami turned his head around and sneered at Hiroki. "Make me."Yami said before kicking Hiroki into a wall. "HIROKI!"Kyree screamed. Yugi at that moment came through the door way just in time to see his son crumple in a heap. "Where were we?"Yami asked, turning his attention back to Kyree. "Bastard!"Kyree yelled, kicking Yami in the stomach. "You'll pay for what you did!"Kyree yelled, attacking Yami. 3 minutes later, Yami laid on the floor, bleeding,unconicus, an arm and leg broken, an ankle broken, black eyes, broken nose and possibly;broken ribs. Kyree grabbed him by his hair and dragged him out of the house. Yugi started at the door, knowing not to move or he could be Kyree's next victim. He heard Kyree shout"And don't ever come near again!" and a loud smacking sound. He turned towards the window to see Kyree lift her foot and Yami wnt sailing through the air.

* * *

Kyree ran back in the house and picked up the little heap that was her son. "Hiroki! Wake up!"Kyree pleaded. Hiroki opened his eyes and smiled weakly at his mother. "Hi, Mommy!"Hiroki said. "Oh Hiroki!"Kyree sighed, pressing Hiroki into her. "I'm sorry. I let him hurt you! Can you ever forgive me?"Kyree said, tears falling out of her eyes. "Mommy. Stop crying. You beat him up right? Then you are forgiven."Hiroki said, wiping Kyree's tears. Yugi kneeled down next to Kyree and put his arms around her.

* * *

**4 months into pregancy.**

"Hiroki, go with your father."Kyree stated. "Why?"Hiroki asked, grabbing a hold of his father's hand. "He'll teach you how to fight untill your sibling is born."Kyree explained. "Yugi, remeber teach him everything and don't hold back. He's got to know how to fight."Kyree said to Yugi, giving him a peck on the lips.

* * *

**Later that day.**

Hiroki ran into the house, searching franticly for his mother. "Mommy! Come quick!"Hiroki yelled. Kyree flew down the stairs and screeched to a halt in front of Hiroki. "Come on!"Hiroki shouted, grabbing Kyree's hand and pulling her out the door. "Akikko!"Kyree growled. "Mommy?"Hiroki asked, a little scared. Akikko was standing in front of Yugi and had a gun on him. "Oh, look who decided to grace us with her presence."Akikko sneered. "Kyree get out of here! Take Hiroki and run!"Yugi shouted, not turning around. "You shut-up or I'll shoot your little boy."Akikko snarled.

* * *

Kyree's eyes turned to ice. "Hiroki, find a good place to hide."Kyree said calmly. Hiroki started to protest. "**_Now!_**"Kyree said, a hint of danger in her voice. Hiroki whimpered and hid behind the gutter. Kyree glared at Akikko and started walking towards her. Akikko ,again, paniced and shot at Kyree. Twice. One bullet hit it's mark in Kyree's leg. The other landed in Yugi's shoulder as he had jumped in front of Kyree to sheild her. "Yugi! No!"Kyree shouted, catching Yugi before he hit the ground.

* * *

"Idiot."Kyree mumbled, tears in her eyes. "You know I can take a shot." "Yeah, but the baby can't."Yugi whispered before falling unconicus. Kyree laid him gently on the ground and charged blindly at Akikko, knocking the gun away. 3 minutes later, Akikko had the same fate as Yami. Kyree made sure to break her ribs when she kicked her though. Kyree then turned around and rushed back to Yugi's side. Kyree lifted his head off the ground and placed it in her lap. "Hiroki! Get me the phone!"Kyree shouted. Hiroki ran inside and came back out with the phone.

* * *

**That night.**

"Kyree? Hiroki?"Yugi called, sitting up. "Ouch! Darn it!"Yugi shouted, grabbing his shoulder. "Daddy!" Yugi turned around and saw Hiroki race through the bedroom and jump on him. "You're alive! Wait till Mommy sees you! She's been huddled in a corner, saying something this being her fault."Hiroki shouted in one breath. "That's enough, Hiroki."Kaiba called from the doorway. "Kaiba! What in the world are you doing here?"Yugi asked. "Kyree was afraid the doctors might do something to you so she called me up."Kaiba explained as his nephew raced towards him and jumped on his back. "Kyree will be with you in a moment."Kaiba said as he headed out of sight. Yugi could hear Kaiba talking to someone and he heard a femine gasp. "YUGI!" Yugi sighed. Kyree definantly knew he was awake now._ Question is, how long have I been dead to the world?_ Yugi thought. He heard a few crashes and Kyree came running through the door way, screeching to a halt in the middle of the room.

* * *

"He wasn't lying. You're awake."Kyree whispered. "Yugi!" Kyree ran straight at him and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing in his chest. "I was so scared. If you didn't wake up, it wouldn't have been all my fault!"Kyree sobbed. Yugi stroked her back. "It wouldn't have been your fault."Yugi said gently before his eyes fell on her bandaged wrist and her tied up thigh. "Anyways, are you ok?"Yugi asked, his eyes not leaving her thigh. "I'm fine. I just broke my wrist punch Akikko and of course my leg was shot, through Seto said it's really infected but nothing serious."Kyree said cheerfully. "Anyways, how are you?"Kyree said, staring at Yugi's shoulder. "It's stings like crazy. I don't know how you mange it!"Yugi said truthfully. "You got shout four times and both those times you fought hard."Yugi continued. Kyree smiled sadly. "10 times."Kyree whispered. "You've been shot ten times?"Yugi asked in disbelief. "Yeah. It was King's favorite way of punishment. You become imune to the pain unless you get shot in a place that already had or has a bullet."Kyree said quietly. Hiroki at that moment came running in and tackled his mom, sending her face forward into Yugi's stomach.

* * *

**9 months into pregancy;**

"Mommy! I wanna see my sibling!"Hiroki wined. "Hiroki! What did I say about whining?"Kyree warned. Yugi was at work and she was having mood swings and her little son was helping. "Mommy?" "Yes Hiroki?" "Can I see my sibling now?"Hiroki asked. "No!"Kyree growled. Hiroki made a _eep_ sound and ran off to find his coloring book. Kyree sighed and placed a hand on her swollen stomach. "Just a few more days.."She murmered. Yugi opened the front door and stepped inside. "Daddy!"Hiroki shreiked, running towards his father and throwing his arms around his knees. Yugi picked him up and hugged him. "How has your day been?"Yugi asked. "It was ok untill Mommy got mad and growled at me."Hiroki said sadly. "Your mom growled at you?"Yugi asked, a little shocked. "He was pestering me about the baby."Kyree said stepping into the hall way.

* * *

"Hiroki, you know better then to bother your mom."Yugi scolded his son. "I'm sorry."Hiroki muttered before scapering away. Yugi walked forward and Kyree slumped against him. "This baby doesn't move around as much as Hiroki did, but it weighs a ton. It's like tying 20 bricks to your stomach."Kyree complained. Yugi massaged the back of her neck. "Don't worry, it'll be born soon."Yugi soothed. "As soon as it's born, I'm going to start taking the pill. Two children is enough for me."Kyree delclared. Kyree suddenly moaned and placed a hand on her belley. There was a splashing sound and Kyree made a whimpering sound. "My water just broke."Kyree whimpered. Yugi nodded at her before turning around. "Hiroki! Come here!"Yugi hollered. Hiroki came running in and Yugi grabbed him and hoisted him on his shoulders before picking up Kyree.

* * *

Kaiba had driven Yugi home that day and was about to leave when he saw Yugi come of the house, holding Kyree. "Get in! Her water broke, didn't it?"Kaiba shouted. Yugi nodded and got Kyree settled in the backseat. He set Hiroki nect to her. "Hiroki, make sure your mom is breathing. Let us know immedantly if she stops."Yugi instructed before climbing into the passnger seat. Hiroki nodded and stared at him mom's pale face.

* * *

Kaiba pulled up to the hositpital and ran inside to get a room for Kyree. Yugi picked up Kyree and threw Hiroki over his shoulders. "Hang in there Kyree."Yugi muttered, running as safe as possible up the stairs. "I'm trying..."Kyree said, laughing weakly. Yugi got into the hositpial nearly ran into Kaiba. "Doctor up there. Room 3 1st floor."Kaiba said quickly. He took Kyree from Yugi's arms. "My legs are longer then yours, I can get her there faster."Kaiba explained befor speeding off to the room with Yugi, with a grumbling Hiroki over his shoulder.

* * *

"One more."The doctor said. Yugi and Kaiba stood on either of side of Kyree, each holding her hand. Hiroki sat in a chair, kicking his feet. "Almost there."The doctor repeated. "Tell him to stop saying that or I'll kick him."Kyree mumbled to both of the boys. Kaiba chuckled and Yugi sighed. "I'm not kidding."Kyree grolwed as the doctor repeated what he said. "Last one."The doctor said. Kyree pushed and a crying sound was heard. "It's a girl."The doctor said, leaving the room to get the baby cleaned off. "My God. Labor sucks."Kyree delcared, her head collapsing agaisnt a pillow, breathing hard. "Congrats little sister. I'll be in touch."Kaiba said leaning over and kissing Kyree's forhead before leaving. Hiroki took that moment and jumped on his mom, causing her to groan loudly in pain. "Oof, Hiroki, what is it?"Kyree asked, trying to smile. "Nothing. I want to see your face."Hiroki said bluntly before falling asleep. Kyree giggled softly as Yugi picked up their son and craddled him in his arms. "Good Job."Yugi said, kissing Kyree softly. "Thanks."Kyree muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

**4 days after;**

Yugi,Kyree and Hiroki went hime, with the baby girl. "I want to name her Serena."Kyree delcared. "Ok. How's Serena Mouto. We'll let her pick her own middle name."Yugi asked. Kyree nodded, cradled her baby.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

20 years after that day, Serena Mouto and Hiroki Mouto got jobs at Kaiba Corp. Hiroki was vice preisdent. Serean became president of Kaiba Corp. She had married Mokuba and they had three children, Solomon,Seto, and Anna. Named after three family members who were special. Hiroki married a lovely woman but never had kids. Kyree and Yugi retired and moved near their children and grand-children.

* * *

_Thank-you everyone who stayed with me through-out the end! You guys were great and I'll see you in my new story. Bye Everyone! Until We Meet Again!_

_**-Keiko-**_


End file.
